Anam cara
by Crossbows-and-moonshine
Summary: Luna has some unique gifts that connect her to The Saints. They end up helping her after she is attacked and they realise their souls are connected. Murphy/OC/Connor. No twincest.
1. Chapter 1

Anam cara;

"A person to whom you could reveal the hidden intimacies of your life. This friendship was an act of recognition and belonging. When you had an anam cara, your friendship cut across all convention and category. You were joined in an ancient and eternal way with the friend of your soul. You are joined in an ancient and eternal union with humanity that cuts across all barriers of time, convention, philosophy and definition. When you are blessed with an anam cara, the Irish believe, you have arrived at that most sacred place: home." - John O'Donoghue

When Luna was five years old she lost half of herself, ever since then she has always felt incomplete. She had a twin sister, Solis, they were inseparable, two halves to make one whole. Their mother always used to say they were one soul in two bodies. But when they were five years old, they were to be separated in the cruellest way. Their father was a good for nothing drunk who abused their mother, but when she got pregnant she finally left him for her little girls' safety. He seemed to have cleaned up his ways and eventually he had the girls every weekend, this system worked fine just up until their fifth birthday. That was the day their father got introduced to their mother's new partner. He was filled with such rage at the fact she had moved on, the thought of the girls having a new father figure, a better father figure, that on that night he decided to punish their mother in the worst way. He drowned Solis in the bathtub, Luna was next, but before he could fully drown her their mother had came in and knocked him over the head with the bat she used to hide under her bed. There was no saving Solis, but Luna wasn't dead and luckily made a full recovery. Well almost. With her twins death, left a gaping hole in her life, she couldn't hear her sister like she used to be able to with their twin telepathy, she was in a constant state of anxiety and unrest. She was incomplete.

The near death experience also left her with what her grandma used to call 'A gift.' She would have premonitions that came through dreams, sometimes spirits would contact her, and she became an empath of the strongest kind. She could feel peoples emotions to such an overwhelming point that she refused to leave the house and had to be home-schooled. It took years of learning to control it before she could venture outside without being crippled by peoples emotions. At first she hated these things, she felt cursed. But her grandma would always insist it was a gift from God, and now she realised how privileged she is to have these gifts and she never took them for granted.

Every year since her death, Luna would dream of Solis. She firmly believed they weren't just dreams, and she was in fact in contact with the spirit of Solis. But on the night of her 18th birthday she didn't dream of her twin, she dreamt of The Saints. She didn't understand how she knew about The Saints before they even became The Saints, but she knew she was connected to them somehow. Her dream was a premonition of them in the cell when they experienced the dream of their calling. She knew they were twins, and she knew that what they were going to do, who they were going to become, was a good thing. Soon she would dream of them at least once a week, she learnt their names too. The dreams wouldn't be anything in particular and there were no new premonitions, but they were still in her dreams. They'd never talk in her dreams, but they would feel. They didn't need words to communicate with each other. Even though she didn't really know the MacManus boys, she felt such an incredibly deep connection to them that she couldn't explain. When they became The Saints and would make the newspaper, she would be so proud of her boys that she would make clippings and stick them in an album. She wanted to document what they were doing, the work they were carrying out in the name of God. She often thought about finding them, she knew their names after all and she lived in Boston herself. But she didn't know how they would react, so she decided to just wait. When they fled back to Ireland she couldn't help but feel sad, knowing they weren't near her anymore, but she was also relieved that they were in hiding, she didn't want them to get caught. She knew they were going to come back before they were framed for the murder of a priest, she saw it in her dreams, and although she was worried about the boys, she couldn't help but feel a little excited at having them nearby again, maybe this time she would be brave and find them.

It wasn't uncommon for Connor and Murphy to share dreams, it had been a regular occurrence since they were children. But one night when they were 20 they had shared a dream that had a profound effect on the brothers. In a field wearing a flowy black dress was a beautiful woman, her black waist length hair was flowing in the wind. Her porcelain pale skin shone in the moonlight and her big bright blue eyes were breath taking. They didn't think too much of this shared dream at first, other than maybe they need to get laid more, but they both had a gut feeling that it was somehow more than a dream. It wasn't until the dream was occurring a few times a week they knew it was something different, they just couldn't put their finger on what it was. Whenever something bad or significant would happen, the dream would be different, sometimes it would have sinister undertones to it. The twins started to refer to the lady as "ár aingeal" (our angel) as they thought of her as their guardian Angel, keeping them safe and warning them of danger, not to mention the big angel wing tattoos that adorned her back. They took strength in her when they needed it and when they became The Saints she was always there in their dreams to keep them going and warn them if needed. On the night before Rocco died the dream was the worst they had and they knew something was going to happen. They were in a church when she walked in, then blood started pouring from her eyes and nose as she let out a gut wrenching cry. They rushed over and for the first time they heard her speak, saying "tueri sanctorum" (protect The Saints) over and over again.

Over time the twins felt connected to their aingeal on such a deep level that they would go as far to say their souls were entwined. They believed God had sent her to keep them safe and even though they'd had a couple of girlfriends and handfuls of one night stands, they were never enough because they weren't her. They knew it was stupid to hold a candle for a woman in their dreams, but she was deep in their hearts and they couldn't get her out.


	2. Chapter 2

The streets were dark, only lit dimly by the streetlights that littered every corner. Connor, Murphy and Romeo were walking back to McGinty's where they were currently staying. They'd been to a different bar but weren't drunk, just buzzed, when they decided to head back home. Some guys had tried to start a fight with them and as they were trying to lay low, they decided to get out of there, as soon as they beat the shit out of them of course, because there's nothing better than a good old fashion bar fight.

"The look on his face when ye socked him were priceless!" Connor laughed as he smacked Murphy on his back proudly.

"Aye, should o' seen the guy ye took down, don't t'ink he was expectin' that." Murphy chuckled as they continued walking down the dark street. The adrenalin from the fight was still pumping in their systems and they felt good.

"Fuck yeah! We're fucking awesome! " Romeo bellowed as he started punching the air, recreating the fight as the twins cheered him on.

"What the fuck..." Murphy trailed off as they walked passed an alleyway as he stopped abruptly when he saw a figure laying on the floor. His gut told him to check it out so without even waiting for Connor or Romeo, he made his way over, hearing their footsteps approaching behind him. Murphy knelt down and carefully rolled the figure onto their back. As he saw her face he felt like he had been winded and couldn't help the loud gasp that escaped his lips. He fell on his ass and recoiled his hand as if the woman had burnt him. Connor noticed his brother's intense reaction and stood over him to check he was ok, not taking note of the woman laying there.

"What is it?" He asked concerned at his brother's now sickly pale complexion.

" _Ár aingeal._ " Murphy whispered still staring at the woman in disbelief. Connor quickly looked down and took an instinctive step back in shock.

"Holy fuck." He gasped.

Sure enough, lay there on the ground battered and bloody was the lady of their dreams. Even though she was covered in blood and bruises there was no mistaking her, this wasn't just a girl that looked like her, this was her.

"This is the girl from your dreams?" Romeo asked incredulously, remembering the brief explanation the twins had given him previously.

"Aye." Connor answered, still in shock.

"Well fuck." Romeo sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

The twins were suddenly snapped back to reality by the girl gasping and suddenly clutching her side. They remembered she was hurt and jumped into action.

"Lass, are ye ok?" Connor asked as he kneeled next to her trying to assess her wounds.

"Stupid fuckin' question Connor, does she look ok?" Murphy asked as he knelt next to his twin. Connor chose to ignore the attitude and focus on the injured girl. Murphy gently took her hand away from her side and they noticed blood, and alot of it.

"Fuck!" Murphy exclaimed as panic set through him. Connor lifted her dress up gingerly to look at the damage.

"She's been fuckin' stabbed." Connor spat, regardless of what he did for a living, the evil that surrounded him always touched a nerve and he never got used to it. Murphy's jaw clenched and he tried to suppress his anger so he could solely focus on the injured woman, who he just noticed was falling asleep.

"Hey, love, ye gotta stay awake fer us." He said softly as he gently touched her face.

"I'm tired." The girl whispered as her eyes closed. Panic set in again and Murphy bit his lip and looked to Connor who was always better at making plans and staying level headed.

"The fuck are we gonna do? We can't take her to the hospital." Murphy questioned as his anxiety was going through the roof. They couldn't let her die, it wasn't an option.

"We'll call Michael." Connor said calmly as he took out his phone and stood up.

Michael was a friend The Saints had made not long after they came back to America, his wife was attacked and she wouldn't have made it if it weren't for The Saints. Michael was a doctor and had decided to help The Saints cause and offered to help them whenever they needed, which in their line of business was an opportunity they couldn't pass up. Murphy couldn't hear the conversation his brother was having on the phone, he was focused on making sure the girl was still breathing and said a quick prayer that she would be ok.

"She'll be alright man." Romeo said as he crouched next to him and gave him a reassuring pat on the back. The twins hadn't gone into too much detail but he knew this girl was important to them, which made her important to him.

"Right, he's on his way, let's get her home." Connor calmly stated. Luckily McGinty's was just around the corner, so Murphy picked her up bridal style, trying his best not to touch the wound, and they got back as quick as they could. When they got in he placed her on his bed, not even thinking about the blood, and Connor helped him remove her leather coat and her knee high Doc Marten boots. Connor was looking out the window waiting anxiously for Michael with Romeo as Murphy was pacing by the bed.

"Where the fuck is he?!" He snapped, letting his emotions get the better of him. He always was the more emotional of the two.

"He'll be here brudder, don't worry." Connor soothed, trying to ease his twins anxiety. Inside Connor was panicking but he was trying his hardest to mask it from his brother.

Five more minutes and Connor was ushering Michael through the door, he already gave him a quick run down of the situation on the phone.

"Someone's really done a number on her." Michael stated grimly as he looked her over. She had a big bruise already forming on her jaw, her nose was bloody, although he determined it wasn't broken, and she had a gash on her forehead. Michael took his scissors out of his kit and started to cut her dress off to get easy access to her wound. They all took a sharp intake of breath when the dress was removed.

"Fuck!" Romeo hissed as he shook his head in disgust.

"Are those fuckin' handprints?" Murphy asked though clenched teeth as he looked at the poor girls body. She had handprints on her thighs and tops of her arms, clearly from being restrained, her ribs were bruised, but not broke, and her stab wound was in her side.

"Looks that way, I think these guys may have done more than just rough her up." Michael sighed. Murphy punched the wall in anger, shouting curses in Gaelic and Connor grabbed his arm trying to calm his twin down. Connor was furious but he was always better at dealing with his emotions than Murphy was. Murphy always let his emotions drive him whereas Connor could keep a level head and assess the situation. As twins they were the same in many ways, but others they were opposites, like they were mirrored, and they complemented each other perfectly, balancing each other out. _Two halves to make one whole._

"We'll get 'em Murph." He reassured him, causing Murphy to take a deep breath and nod, he needed to keep calm.

"Right guys, I'm going to ask you to leave while I patch her up. I'll get you when I'm done, the stab wound isn't too bad luckily so she should be fine. Well physically at least." Michael explained. Romeo left the bedroom and waited for the brothers in the room they were using as the lounge, to give the brothers some space.

"I ain't goin' nowhere." Murphy said as he crossed his arms and remained firmly planted to the floor.

"It's to preserve the lass's modesty brudder, come on. She doesn't need an audience for this shit." Connor tried to talk some sense into Murphy. He understood why he didn't want to leave her, he didn't either, but he had to think of the girl. Murphy bit his lip and looked at her and then at Connor, silently communicating with him.

 _I don't want to leave her Connor_.

 ** _I don't either Murph but think o' the lass aye?_**

Murphy sighed as he walked out of the room with Connor following.

Michael stitched the girl up and cleaned her wounds, he injected her with some painkillers and antibiotics just to be safe, then he left the room to find the boys who were sat on the sofa patiently waiting. Murphy nearly dived off the sofa when he saw Michael come in.

"How is she?" He asked anxiously.

"She will be ok physically. I've already gave her a round of pain killers and antibiotics, but make sure she takes these tomorrow. Ill need to check the stitches next week so I'll pop by to see her." He explained as he handed Murphy the medicine. Murphy gave a quick thanks and rushed into the bedroom to see her as Connor saw Michael to the door. He grabbed one of his t shirts from his cupboard and sat on the bed next to her and gently pushed her hair from her face.

" _Faigh go maith mo ghrá._ (Get well my love)." He said softly.

"Ye need help?" Connor asked as he entered the bedroom. Murphy nodded and Connor helped him lift her up gently to put the top on her, laying her back down when they were done. Connor put his arm around his brother as they both watched the girl peacefully sleeping.

"Can't believe she's here." Murphy sighed as he wiped his hand over his face, he was exhausted.

"The Lord works in mysterious ways _mo dheartháir_. (My brother)" Connor said with a slight smile. He couldn't believe she was real, here in the flesh.

"Aye, that he does." Murphy smiled looking at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna was sat with Solis, enjoying the breeze that was sweeping through her hair and the sun kissing her face.

"Luna...it's time to go back now." Solis said softly as she cradled Luna's face in her hands.

"I don't want to go." Luna protested sadly.

"You need to, they need you." She explained.

Before Luna had a chance to argue she suddenly woke up with a start. Every inch of her body hurt and she noticed she was in someone's bed. She remembered being attacked and then hearing a few guys who were helping her, but it was a little blurry. She sat up slowly, wincing at the stitches in her side pulling, and walked to the door. She could make out voices on the other side and decided to listen to assess the situation and decide what to do. She couldn't deny she was nervous after what happened. She pressed her ear to the door but frowned when she couldn't understand what they were saying.

" _Cad é atá muid ag dul a insint di_? (What are we going to tell her?)" Murphy asked in Gaelic.

" _Ar dtús, rud ar bith. Táimid i dont iarraidh a scanradh an cailín. Ní mór dúinn chun rudaí mall ghlacadh_. (At first, nothing. We don't want to scare the girl. We need to take things slow.)" Connor replied firmly.

 _"Níl mé ag iarraidh a luí di._ (I don't want to lie to her.)" Murphy admitted.

" _Nach bhfuil muid ina luí, táimid Shiarchoinneálach ach eolas. Táimid ag i dont iarraidh a scanradh an cailín bocht_. (We aren't lying, we are just withholding information. we don't want to scare the poor girl.)" Connor replied.

"For fuck sakes guys, you know I hate it when you do that shit. I can't understand what the fuck you're saying!" Romeo complained, earning laughter from the twins. There was silence, multiple footsteps and then a door closing, Luna breathed a sigh of relief, feeling more comfortable to explore her surroundings without people there. To be safe she waited another few minutes trying to gather herself before she left the safety of this nice room. She took this time to peek around the room and noticed the bed wasn't really a bed, but two double mattresses pushed side by side. There were a few cupboards but apart from that the room was quite bare. With just her panties and a large t shirt, she cracked the door open and peered out. She couldn't see the full room from where she was but she could see a pool table and some random bits of furniture, and some other doors on the other side. She slipped out of the door and was startled by the man sat on one of the sofas watching t.v.

"Oh hey, you're awake! I'm Romeo." He smiled. Luna smiled back awkwardly and tugged the bottom of the t shirt down shyly.

"I'm Luna. Um...do you know where my clothes are?" She asked quietly feeling awkward.

"Yeah the doc had to cut them off to patch you up. But the guys have just gone to grab some food and something for you to wear." He explained kindly. There was a slightly awkward silence until he spoke again.

"You should take these, doctors orders." He smiled as he handed Luna the painkillers and antibiotics with a glass of water and she took them gratefully. They stood in an uncomfortable silence for around another ten minutes not really knowing what to say. Romeo sneakily eyed her when she wasn't looking, he had to admit she was attractive and her style was unique. She had various tattoos including a chest piece and thigh tattoos and she had multiple piercings. Her nostril, septum, Madonna and tongue. She pulled it off though, still looking somewhat graceful and ironically, Angel like. Luna could feel Romeos anxiety as he awaited his friends and she was struggling to stay calm herself.

"Thanks for saving me by the way." She smiled gratefully.

"Was nothing, wasn't really me, thank the guys when they get back." He explained with a small smile.

Luna picked her water back up and as she took another sip of water the door burst open. The boys came bounding in with bags in their arms, pushing and shoving each other whilst laughing about something. Luna gasped and dropped the glass in shock, making it shatter across the floor. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as she saw her boys stood there looking at her. They were the ones to save her, of all the people it could have been. Her hands were trembling and she just stood there. Murphy glanced at Connor looking worried.

 _Do ye t'ink we scared her?_

 _I_ _ **'m not sure Murph.**_

"Ye alright there lass?" Connor asked carefully as he and Murphy slowly approached her. Luna snapped out of her daze feeling stupid, she must look crazy she thought to herself.

"Um...yeah, sorry. I'm Luna." She smiled awkwardly, still pulling the top down to cover herself.

"Beautiful name fer a beautiful girl." Murphy smiled making Luna blush.

"T-thanks. Thanks for saving me too, I don't want to think what would have happened if you hadn't found me." She admitted looking at the brothers.

"T'was nothin' lass. I see ye already met Romeo, I'm-" Connor started before he was cut off by Luna.

"Connor and Murphy, The Saints, I know." She blurted out and instantly cringed and wanted to smack herself in the head, how the fuck would she explain that one. They looked at her pretty confused.

" _¿Cómo diablos sabe ella que ustedes son?_ (How the hell does she know who you guys are?)" Romeo asked slightly panicked. They didn't need to get caught right now, he hoped bringing this girl back wasn't a mistake.

" _No puta idea._ (I don't fucking know.)" Connor replied.

"How do ye know that love?" Murphy asked softly, he didn't want to scare Luna.

"I um...you'll think I'm fucking crazy." Luna admitted as she bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"Try us lass, ye'll find we're quite open minded." Connor winked, trying to put her at ease.

Luna sat down on the sofa with Murphy next to her, Romeo and Connor were on the sofa opposite them. They got the pizza out they had bought and placed it on the coffee table, so everyone could help themselves.

"Its a really long story, and quite fucking depressing to be honest. But the short version is, when I was five my dad killed my twin sister and tried to kill me. Ever since I nearly died, I have been...different." She explained. Connor and Murphy looked at each other feeling a little sick.

 _She lost her fuckin' twin._

 ** _I know, I can't even imagine losin' ye._**

"O' course ye'll be different love, losin' ye sister like that's bound to change ye." Murphy said softly.

"I mean different as in...weird. I started seeing things, I can feel people's energy and their feelings, and I started having premonitions in my dreams." She paused to try to gauge their reactions and see if they thought she was crazy yet but they seemed fine so far.

"When I was 18 I had a premonition of The Saints, years before you even became The Saints. You were sleeping in a police cell and had a dream with your calling from God." She bit her lip a looked at them, they were now looking a little shocked. She knew she had a reign it in a little, she couldn't tell them she dreamt of them all the time and how much she cared about them.

"I've had a few premonitions since, like before your friend Rocco died. You guys were bound to chairs and he was shot, and Murphy, you begged Connor to break your hand to get out of the cuffs. And your dad was there at the end. That one was pretty intense." She said sadly.

"Well fuck, this is fucking crazy." Romeo sighed.

" _Debemos decirle_. (We should tell her.)" Murphy pushed staring at Connor.

" _Todavía no hermano, tomar con calma._ (Not yet brother, take it slow.)" Connor said firmly.

 _"Esto es una mierda jodida_. (This is some fucked up shit.)" Romeo chuckled.

Luna sat there patiently whilst they conversed among themselves in what she thought was Spanish, no doubt about how fucking crazy she is and how to ditch her somewhere.

"Look, I don't know why I have these dreams about you, why we are connected, but I swear I'm not crazy." She explained.

"We don't t'ink ye are lass, don't worry." Connor smiled warmly at her, she smiled back feeling somewhat relieved.

"What can ye tell us about the pricks that attacked ye?" Murphy asked as he placed a comforting hand on her knee, earning a pointed glare from Connor.

 ** _Deartháir mall. (Slow brother.)_**

 _Focáil leat. (Fuck off.)_

"I know I was fucking stupid going down that alley at night, even my gut told me not to, but I still fucking did anyway like a dick. There was three of them, they came out of nowhere and one of them grabbed me and hit my head on the wall. It made me feel sick and I couldn't focus properly, couldn't really fight back at first. The fucking assholes didn't even want to rob me, they just wanted sex, and when I told them to go fuck themselves they didn't appreciate it. That's when they started beating the shit out of me. Then one was being look out whilst the others pinned me down. When the asshole who was pinning my legs down stopped to undo his pants I kicked him in the nuts, that's what earned me my lovely stab wound." She explained.

"For a pretty little lady, you sure say fuck alot." Romeo mused.

"Seriously, out o' everythin' she just fuckin' said, that's what ye focus on?" Connor asked with a small amused smile. Luna just chuckled.

"Can ye describe them love? Anythin' that makes them stand out?" Murphy asked remaining serious.

"Well there wasn't before but there is now." Luna smirked making the men look at her quizzically.

"I may have managed to grab the knife before they got away and stabbed the main rapey asshole in the shoulder...and sliced his face." She admitted with a proud smile.

"Well shit." Murphy smiled in amusement as he proudly patted her on the back.

"Good work lass. It'll make findin' them a little easier." Connor said with a smile.

"Well I sure as shit wasn't going to let them rape me, I'd fucking die before that would happen." She told them. The twins smirked at each other.

 ** _Our girls got balls brother._**

 _Damn right she fuckin' has._

"You know I can feel it when you guys do that." Luna stated as she looked at the twins.

"Do what?" Connor asked.

"The telepathy thing. I mean I don't know what the fuck you're saying to each other, but the atmosphere changes. It's like there's this electric current, I can feel it." She admitted. The boys looked at each other amazed.

"We'll keep that in mind." Connor winked at her, making her blush.

"Oh yeah, we got some clothes fer ye, we checked the size o' yer dress so they should fit." Murphy smiled as he handed her a bag, she took it gratefully.

"And we'd prefer it if ye stayed here wid us at least 'til yer stitches get removed." Connor told her.

"I really don't know how to thank you guys." She grinned as she looked in the bag, they'd got her a dress similar to the one she had, some jeans, a few tops and a shorts and tank pyjama set.

"Ye don't have to thank us love." Murphy smiled.

"Would it be ok if I showered? I feel like shit." Luna admitted sheepishly.

"O' course lass, 'til yer healed, this is yer home too. We'll show ye where it is." Connor grinned as he and Murphy both stood up. Luna followed them with the bag of clothes into the bathroom.

"Ye gonna need to wrap up yer wound so it doesn't get wet." Murphy told her as he quickly left the room. He returned a minute later with a plastic bag and some tape.

"Would you guys be able to do it for me? I can't twist my side without pulling my stitches." She asked sweetly.

The boys nodded and smiled so Luna carefully removed the top she was wearing, she wasn't sure who's it was but it smelt heavenly. She blushed as she stood there in just her underwear in front of them. They tried not to look at her but their eyes couldn't help but sneak peaks at her.

 _Jesus Christ she's fuckin' perfect._

 ** _Lord's fuckin' name...she is perfect though._**

The twins smirked at each other as they got to work, Connor placing the bag over the wound, and Murphy taping it off. When they were done they left Luna in peace to shower. She relished the water as it washed away the trauma of the day, but she couldn't help smiling. As horrible as it was, if she wasn't attacked she wouldn't have met the twins. After she showered she put on her panties and pyjamas, foregoing her bra as it was pushing on her bruised ribs. You could see her nipple bars poking through her tank top but she didn't care. She left the room and padded barefoot into the lounge where the men were all laughing and joking. She plopped herself down on the sofa next to Connor. She noticed Romeo had gone quiet and looked over to see him staring at her breasts.

"Eyes are up here Rome." She smirked as his gazed snapped upwards and he looked slightly embarrassed.

"Were ye just lookin' at her fuckin' tits?" Murphy asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well...Yeah. But its hard not to, she has her fucking nipples pierced." He smiled as he gestured towards her. She then noticed the brothers eyes now on her chest too and blushed as she crossed her arms to stop them looking.

"Any other piercings love?" Murphy smirked with a wink.

"Holy shit." She laughed as she covered her now blushing face.

"I t'ink that's a yes brudder." Connor chuckled as playfully nudged her shoulder.

"You guys are assholes, you're lucky your The Saints. " She laughed as she did a fake pout.

"We're only messing wid ye lass." Connor smiled.

"Yeah and its not our fault that ye so beautiful." Murphy smirked, making her blush again. These boys were going to drive her crazy, she just knew it.

"So do you have any spare blankets for the sofa for me?" She asked them.

"Yer not sleepin' on the fuckin' sofa. We're gentlemen lass, and our ma would fuckin' kill us." Connor said firmly.

"I'll be fine, you've already done so much for me, I'm not taking your bed too." She argued.

"Are ye insane? Yer fuckin' injured. There's no way I'm lettin' ye sleep on the sofa. And if ye try I'll just sleep on the floor anyway so the bed will be empty fer nothin'." Murphy scolded.

"Fine, but why don't you sleep in the middle of the mattresses and I'll stick to the side? I don't want you to be uncomfortable for me. You won't even know I'm there." She smiled. Once the sleeping arrangements were settled they all decided to go to bed, Romeo going to the small spare room he had claimed and Luna and the twins going to their room.

"Which side is yours Murph?" She asked as she walked in.

"The left love." He smiled as he and Connor stripped their t shirts and jeans off, making Luna blush and look away as she climbed onto the surprisingly comfy mattress. The blankets and pillow smelt like the top and she realised it was probably Murphy's top she had worn. She got settled in when Connor turned the light off, she felt the mattress dip down near her and heard Connor get in his side. Before long she was fast asleep worrying she was going to wake up and it would all have been a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Luna woke up hearing quiet talking in the other room and could smell coffee. She turned over in bed and Connor was gone but Murphy was fast asleep in front of her. She couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked with his wild hair and his parted lips emitting soft snores. She bit her lip and lightly stroked the side of his face and down his jaw with her fingertips, as if she thought he wasn't real. His eyes fluttered open and she recoiled her hand rapidly and blushed fiercely at being caught being a creep.

"Mmm. Mornin' _mo shearc_. (My love.)" Murphy smiled lazily, making Luna smile back. She had no idea what the hell he called her, but she loved the sound of him talking Gaelic. She just loved the Irish brogue in general, he could call her a fucking potato and she'd still melt.

"I-I'm sorry." She said sheepishly.

"Don't be. I'd love to wake up like this every mornin'." He smirked making her blush again.

"Ye sure do blush alot love." He grinned cheekily at her.

"That usually happens when I'm in the company of attractive men." She smirked, this time making him blush slightly. She laughed at his adorable red face as he rolled out of bed. She couldn't keep her eyes from looking at him, his shoulders and arms were impressive, he definitely was in good shape. He threw on some jeans much to Luna's dismay and then turned around smirking at her.

"Ye gonna get up or ye just gonna keep ogling me?" He raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Cocky little shit." She laughed as she got out of bed, she playfully poked his bare side as she walked past. Murphy let out a yelp as he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"You're ticklish?!" She asked incredulously, he just gave her a mock frown, failing to hide his amusement.

"I'm not fuckin' ticklish." He grumbled, blatantly lying. She smirked and used her other hand to tickle the same spot, making him let out a ridiculous giggle as he fell on the bed. She fell with him, her wrist still in his strong hand, with a blink he flipped her over and started tickling her sides. She let out a shriek as she scrambled to get away but he was too strong, straddling her to pin her down. She was laughing furiously whilst trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"What the fuck is goin' on in here?" Connor asked as he burst through the door, his concerned expression quickly changing to a thoroughly amused one.

"Ah, looks like the lass is ticklish." He said with a devilish grin as he slowly approached them.

"Aye, looks that way brudder." Murphy smirked in between his own laughter. Luna eyed Connor as he stood over them, mischief glittering his eyes.

"Don't you dare Connor MacManus!" She warned as he swiftly grabbed her feet.

"What was that brudder?" Connor asked amused.

"I think she wants ye to tickle her." Murphy smirked.

"No! Guys stop!" She shrieked as she started thrashing about laughing like a crazy person as Connor started to tickle her feet.

"You're gonna make me fucking piss my pants!" She yelled breathlessly, finally getting them to release her. They smirked at each other at her dishevelled appearance, her hair was unruly and she was red from laughing so hard.

"Assholes!" She smiled as she grabbed her clothes and made her way to the bathroom.

She had quick pee and startled herself when she looked in the mirror.

"Jesus Christ!" She gasped as she took in her appearance.

"Lord's fuckin' name!" She heard the twins shout in unison, making her chuckle.

Her hair was crazy, she managed to make it presentable with her fingers as she realised she would need to go to her crappy apartment for her stuff if she was staying here for a bit. She got dressed and exited the bathroom to grab her boots. She was greeted with the smell of pancakes as she made her way now fully dressed into the lounge. Murphy was cooking, Connor setting the table and Romeo was on the phone to someone yelling in Spanish.

"Mmm that smells so good." She smiled as she walked over to the twins, Murphy turned to her and winked with his adorable cheeky grin. She sat at the table and Connor sat next to her.

"How did ye sleep lass?" He asked with a smile.

"Really well thanks. That mattress is better than my piece of shit couch." She yawned.

"Couch? Don't ye have a bed love?" Murphy asked confused as he came over with the plates of pancakes, sitting opposite her.

"No, I don't get paid alot at the diner where I work. Can't afford a bed. Not that one would fit in my tiny fucking apartment anyway. Doesn't even have a bedroom." She sighed. Murphy and Connor shared a look she couldn't work out as Romeo joined the table. He started talking to the twins in Spanish about something that resulted in Connor leaning over the table and smacking Murphy. Before she knew it they were on the floor rolling around in a scuffle. She watched them rather amused as they shouted insults at each other, until one of them, she wasn't sure which one, accidentally kicked her in the leg making her cry out in pain. They both stopped dead, still entwined on the floor, looking at her with wide eyes like children being caught doing something wrong.

"Fuck, I wasn't injured enough?" She asked as she rubbed her leg.

"Sorry Luna." The boys said in unison, looking seriously guilty.

"It's fine. Before I forget, I need to go to my place to grab some shit." She said as she stood up to get her coat.

"We'll come wid ye lass." Connor said after he stood up.

"No its fine, I'd rather go on my own." She frowned, thinking of how embarrassing her place was and she didn't want people to see.

"We're sorry for hurtin' ye love, please don't be mad." Murphy pleaded with a ridiculously sad face. She decided right then she never wanted to see that expression on his face again, it was heart breaking.

"I'm not mad Murph, that's not why I want to go alone." She reassured him with a smile.

"Then why can't we come wid ye?" He asked confused. She bit her lip and looked at the floor, not wanting to tell them. Connor cupped her face and tilted it up to face them.

"Ye can tell us _mo mhuirnín_. (My darling.)" He said softly, Luna took a deep breath to swallow her pride.

"It's just...Its a shitty little apartment. I can't afford anything better. Its a little embarrassing." She admitted, heat rising to her cheeks with embarrassment.

"That's it? That's what yer worryin' fer?" Connor asked amused, Luna nodded looking down.

"Love, we will have seen way worse, fuck, we've probably lived in way worse. Quit yer damn worryin'." Murphy smiled.

"Alright, let's go!" Romeo grinned as he strolled over.

"What is this? A fucking family day out?" She laughed shaking her head.

"Weird fuckin' family." Connor snorted.

"Aye, I think we fancy our sister." Murphy smirked as opened the door, giving Luna a cheeky wink before he went through it.

"Heaven help me." She smiled as she left Mcginty's.

The boys tried their hardest not to act too shocked, after all they were the ones who insisted on coming, but they couldn't deny the fact they didn't expect her apartment to be that bad.

"It's fucking tiny!" Romeo hissed when Luna was in the bathroom out of ear shot. She hadn't lied, there wasn't even a bedroom. There was a tiny bathroom and the rest of the apartment was crammed in one small room. It was ridiculous.

"We should convince her to stay wid us permanently, this is a joke." Connor whispered to the boys.

"Aye, I can't believe how bad it is." Murphy admitted furrowing his brow.

Luna came bounding in a few minutes later with her bag full of stuff.

"Let's go boys." She smiled.

On the way home they stopped off at the grocery store after a lecture from Luna about not eating proper meals. _'How do you expect to go out and kick ass without eating properly?'_ Was among one of her valid points. So here they were, pushing a shopping cart around and gathering food, Romeo and Luna were listening to the twins bickering about fucking pop tarts.

"Cookies and cream." Murphy stated firmly holding the box.

"Nah, chocolate, its way better." Connor argued holding onto his box.

"Cookies and cream are the best!" Murphy fought back, his voice getting higher pitched. They were like children, it was rather amusing.

"We're getting chocolate **little** brudder." Connor stated with a smirk as he went to put his box in the cart. Murphy smacked the box out of his hand, much like a petulant child, and Connor wasted no time with returning the favour. All of a sudden Murphy had Connor in a head lock whilst they shouted obscenities at each other.

"I'm the older fuckin' brudder and ye know it!" Murphy yelled.

"It was the fuckin' ice!" Connor shouted back.

" _Tá tú an ceann a bhfuil a coileach bídeach!_ (You're the one with a tiny cock!)" Murphy roared with a smirk.

" _Téigh ag fuck duit féin deartháir beag!_ (Go fuck yourself little brother!)" Connor spat.

"Do something!" Luna yelled at Romeo who stood there with his hands in his pockets enjoying the entertainment.

"I ain't getting involved." He protested looking at her like she was crazy.

She marched over and grabbed both twins by the ears, causing pained moans from them. They both gave her that same guilty look from earlier.

"As much as I love this shit, you're gonna knock stuff over if you guys carry on. Just get both fucking boxes, and if I have to tell you again, I'll have to spank you both." She said matter of factly as she finally let go of their ears. The twins shared a mischievous look as they rubbed their now red ears and she realised what she said might not have been the right choice of words, she should have known.

"That's not makin' me want to behave lass." Connor smirked down at her.

"Aye, s'not much o' a punishment if ye ask me." Murphy winked.

"You boys will be the death of me." She laughed as she rolled her eyes as she walked back to Romeo and the cart.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, Luna had made dinner and got various compliments from the men as they wolfed the food down and helped themselves to seconds. They then sat around just getting to know each other more and having a good time.

"Better head to bed, early mass in the mornin'." Connor said as he and Murphy stood up and stretched at the same time.

"Oh! Can I come with you?" Luna asked excitedly, she always went to mass and going with The Saints would be even more wonderful than normal.

"I didn't know yer Catholic." Connor smiled looking a little shocked.

"Aye, a good little Catholic girl." She smirked as she perfectly imitated their Irish accent, making them all laugh. Connor and Murphy shared a look and she could feel the energy of their silent conversation.

She's fuckin' perfect Connor.

 **That she is brother.**

The next morning she was woken by the twins poking her in the face at an ungodly hour, they weren't kidding when they said early mass. She ended up smacking Murphy in the face, kind of by accident, she meant to hit him, she just didn't mean to get him so hard. Connor thought it was hilarious and wouldn't stop talking about Murphy getting hit by a 'tiny little woman'. They gave her some privacy to get ready and she picked a pretty dress she brought from her apartment, she always wore it to church. It was purple and had lace trim on the chest and back, it came to just above her knees so was appropriate for church. She put on some wedges to match and styled her hair. She felt pretty when she looked into the mirror. Before leaving the room she took out the rosary from her bag and put it on, it used to be her mother's.

When she left the room and entered the kitchen the boys stopped talking and just stared at her. She started to feel self conscious under the their intense gaze.

"I look stupid don't I?" She asked dejectedly.

"What? No! Ye look..." Murphy struggled to find the words at how beautiful he thought she looked and couldn't finish her sentence.

"Ye look like an angel Ár grá álainn. (Our beautiful love.)" Connor smiled, patting Murphy on the back.

As soon as they entered the church the twins turned serious, she could practically feel their Faith radiating off them, it was beautiful. They sat in the pews near the back, sandwiching Luna between them. She took off her rosary that they didn't even notice she had on and started to pray with them. The twins stood up but give her a look that told her to stay there, and they went to the front of the church and knelt in front of the big statue of Jesus, before kissing it and coming back to Luna. She stood up and they couldn't help think about how amazing she looked, it was like they were dreaming once more. They knew Luna was sent to them by God and they couldn't be more grateful


	5. Chapter 5

A whole week went by and before Luna knew it they had a routine. Every morning the twins would walk her to work, if they were free at dinner time they would come in and eat dinner with her at the diner, then when she was done at 5pm they would come to walk her home. She felt safe knowing she had the protection of The Saints. Her boss Sue was smitten with the boys already, Sue was like a surrogate mother for Luna and the boys had her approval pretty much straight away.

When the guys were talking business they'd all speak Spanish. Even though they knew that she knew what they did, they didn't want her more involved than she already was. She started to feel a little bad about being there, making them be secretive in their own home, she knew the boys would never ask her outright to leave, but she didn't want to feel like burden.

It was Friday evening and Luna was in her room after dinner to give the boys space to talk business. They were talking pretty quiet until she could hear raised voices, she stood next to her door to listen better curious as to what was going on.

"This is fuckin' unfair! Why the fuck do I have to miss out?!" Murphy yelled.

"Calm the fuck down Murph! Yer the one who didn't want her alone." Connor chided.

"Yeah cos I thought we'd just let Romeo stay wid her." He argued.

"Hey man, its my fucking connection we're seeing." Romeo protested.

"It's not fuckin' fair that I have to stay here to babysit her, ye know how much I wanted to go." Murphy sulked.

Luna couldn't help the anger and disappointment that was flowing through her, she was already worried she had outstayed her welcome. She grabbed her bag and pushed the door open forcefully making the men look over at her. Without a word she stormed over to her coat putting it on and then went to leave. Murphy grabbed her wrist as she went passed.

"Where ye goin'?" He asked confused.

"Home, I don't need _babysitting_ and I'm certainly not staying where I'm not welcome." She snapped as she yanked her wrist out of his grasp. Murphy's face visibly fell at the realisation that she had heard him and he instantly felt like shit. He hadn't intended for it to come across that way, he was just disappointed at the thought of being left out, and in typical Murphy fashion he had let his emotions run away with themselves.

"Luna I didn't mea-"

"Save it Murphy." She sighed as she walked out the door, making sure to slam it behind her.

Connor glared at Murphy with such intensity he thought he would burst into flames.

"Good goin' Murph." Connor snapped as he left to follow Luna. Murphy sat on the sofa with Romeo and wiped his hand over his face.

"I'm such a dick." He sighed sadly. Romeo just patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

Outside Luna could hear boots behind her and then jumped when she felt someone grab her arm.

"S'just me lass." Connor said gently as he turned her to look at him.

"Look, Murphy didn't mean fer it to come out like that. He just really wanted to go, ye know what he's like. Don't leave, we really want ye here." He pleaded. Luna knew he was right, Murphy wasn't a mean person, he wouldn't normally say things like that. It still stung a little though.

"Fine." She sighed as she went to walk back to McGinty's, Connor grabbed her again and stopped her. She looked at him confused as he took out his phone and text someone.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"I just text Murph tellin' him to go wid Romeo. I'm takin' ye out lass." He grinned as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"You don't have to do that Connor, I know you had stuff to do." She sighed.

"Nonsense _mo mhuirnín_. (My darling.) I'd much rather spend the day wid ye." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder protectively. Luna took a deep breath as she tried to force the butterflies in her stomach to go away. She couldn't deny that spending some time with Connor sounded good. She'd also love to spend some time with Murphy, when he wasn't acting like petulant child that was.

They enjoyed the crisp evening air as they walked around, Luna had no idea where they were going but she presumed Connor did with his purposeful strides. They ended up at the movie theatre and Luna couldn't help but smile, it almost felt like a date.

"Fancy a movie _mo chuisle_? (My pulse.)" He asked sweetly as he looked at her. He couldn't help but get lost in her eyes, the eyes he had seen so often in his dreams. He would love nothing more than to just grab her and make love to her right there but he knew that wasn't acceptable, they needed to take things slow.

"I'd love to, what about this one?" She asked pointing to an action film. Connor was pleasantly surprised, he was half expecting her to pick a chick flick or some shit like that.

Connor didn't let Luna pay for anything, not the tickets, not the popcorn, or the drinks. They watched the film intently, Connor occasionally remarking on how he would have done things differently and how stupid their plans were, Luna couldn't help but laugh at him.

"See, that's where rope would have come in handy!" He whispered to her appalled at what he was watching. He turned his head to look at Luna and she was just staring at him with a smile, his breathing hitched as his eyes took her in, she was breath taking. Lunas heart was beating ridiculously fast, she could feel the electric current in the air and she knew Connor felt it too. He gently cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip as he slowly started to lean in, making her tremble slightly at the anticipation.

" _Is tú mo ghrá_. (You are my love.)" He whispered against her lips before his lips carefully caressed hers. The kiss was fairly innocent, no tongue involved, but the emotion conveyed through the kiss was intense and hard to ignore for the both of them. They were both left slightly breathless as they broke apart and Luna couldn't help but blush, she had no idea what this meant for them now and couldn't help but feel a little guilty on Murphy even though they weren't together. Murphy was always flirting with her and although sometimes she didn't know if he was being serious, she didn't want to upset him or come between the twins. She was broke out of her thoughts by Connor softly brushing her hair from her face and smiling his charming grin at her.

"Yer so fuckin' beautiful lass." He smiled as he kissed her once more. This time his tongue gently traced her bottom lip asking for entrance, she parted her lips letting him in. She could feel a heat build up inside her, her heart hammering inside her chest. Connor could feel himself getting hard but couldn't bring himself to stop, she was like a drug and he couldn't get enough. The lights in the theatre suddenly came on, making them realise the film had ended and it was time to go.

"Hungry?" He asked her as they left the building.

"Starving." She admitted with a smile.

"There's a nice Italian place near McGinty's." He suggested, she smiled and nodded at him. As they were walking Luna gingerly took Connors large hand in her own, he looked at her smiling and laced their fingers together, making Luna blush once more. Connor couldn't help but feel quite proud, he felt good that Luna liked him that way and also that this pretty girl was holding his hand in public. He couldn't lie and say he hadn't noticed the looks she always got, she was beautiful and any man with eyes could see that. He'd often hear Murphy grumbling over the male attention she received.

 _ **Shit, Murphy**_.

He was going to be pissed off beyond redemption when he found out about their kiss, and he most likely already knew thanks to their twin senses. Connor couldn't help but feel slightly guilty but at the same time he wouldn't take it back.

They arrived at the restaurant and Connor pulled the seat out for her, being the perfect gentleman he was. They ate and had a good time, Luna enjoyed getting to know Connor away from Murphy. They were like two sides of the same coin, but it was nice to get to know each side separately as well as the whole coin.

"I can't believe your own mom said that!" Luna giggled as she sipped the rest of her wine.

"Aye, she's got a wicked sense o' humour that woman." He laughed, admiring her face as she smiled carefree.

"I have to be honest, I always thought you were the oldest. For different reasons obviously." She rushed the last part of her sentence as she blushed furiously.

"And what would those be lass?" He smirked as he reached his hand over the table and took her tiny soft hand in his.

"You just seem older, a little more mature. Murphy is quite hot headed and more emotional. He just has this...innocence about him I guess." She smiled as she gave him hand a squeeze.

"Aye, he does have issues controllin' himself." He sighed, the thought of Murphy making his heart hurt a little knowing he had hurt him unintentionally. Luna could feel the shift in his mood instantly and furrowed her brow.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"It's nothing lass, best be gettin' back, aye?" He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. She nodded, not wanting to push the matter, he would talk if he wanted.

On the way home she couldn't help but feel like she'd done something wrong, he had gone distant all of a sudden and seemed to have withdrawn from her. She was going through their interactions in her mind over and over and couldn't figure out what she had done.

"Have I done something wrong?" She blurted out just as they reached the doors of McGinty's. Connor stopped abruptly and spun to look at her concerned.

"No! Sorry _mo shearc_. (My love.) I just have alot on me mind." He admitted as he cupped her face in both of his hands. Her heart sped up again as he kissed her softly. He rested his forehead on hers when they broke apart and rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs.

They walked upstairs laughing and joking and when Luna got inside Murphy jumped off the chair. She was expecting an apology or something but he just stood there, not looking at her and glaring at Connor. She looked back at Connor and he gave her a reassuring nod to let her know if was fine, so she decided to have a shower and get ready for bed.

Murphy was trying his hardest to reign himself in but his emotions were trying to burst out as he stood there glaring at his twin.

"Muph-"

"Ye kissed her, I fuckin' felt it!" He hissed at his brother, trying not to be loud enough for Luna to hear.

"I know brudder, I didn't plan it." Connor explained sheepishly, he tried to reach out to Murphy but he side stepped his hand.

" _Iompaithe againn le caith súil, d'aontaíomar go raibh mé an chéad póg!_ (We flipped a coin, we agreed I had the first kiss!)" He yelled, knowing if she heard she wouldn't understand them anyway. Connors guilt was eating away at him.

" _Deartháir Tá brón orm, ní raibh mé chiallaíonn go dtarlódh. Ní raibh mé in ann a rialú féin_. (Brother I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I couldn't control myself.)" Connor pleaded as he tried to reach out to Murphy again, this time Murphy gave in and Connor grabbed the back of his neck and brought his head to his twins.

"Ye know I wouldn't hurt ye intentionally Murph." Connor said sincerely as he looked hard at his brother, trying to get him to see and understand.

"Aye." Murphy sighed as he stepped back and ran his hand over his face. He knew, he loved his brother and he knew it was mutual, both of them would never hurt the other on purpose. He couldn't blame Connor for kissing her, Murphy was infatuated with her. Connor gave his brother a firm look, communicating without needing words.

 _ **We ok now brudder?**_

 _Aye._

Murphy still felt a little hurt, he had wondered why she chose Connor to kiss first when he had made it as clear as day that he liked her, then he started worrying, what if she didn't want him, what if she just wanted Connor? He burst into their room without knocking and Luna let out a surprised squeak as she was just in a towel about to get dressed. He looked away but then looked back at her, his thoughts waging a war in his mind. Luna could feel his confusion and disappointment hitting her like a tonne of bricks, with Murphy being an over emotional person she found her feeling his emotions stronger than anyone else's.

"Murph, whats wrong?" She asked concerned as she clutched her towel and walked towards him. He started pacing and biting his thumb, trying to gather his thoughts into a coherent sentence.

"Ye kissed Connor." He stated sadly, cringing as soon as the words left his mouth at how pathetic he sounded. Lunas heart dropped at the tone of his voice, he sounded so sad and lost.

"It wasn't planned." She admitted as she reached out for his hand.

"Aye, that's what Conn said. It's just, I thought..." He looked down at their joining hands and took a shakey breath.

"You thought what?" She asked curiously.

"I thought ye liked me, but ye chose me brudder." He sighed sadly shaking his head.

"Murph, I've not chose anyone. I like you both." She admitted as she blushed. He looked up at her his blue eyes now radiating.

"Ye do?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes. And to be honest, I couldn't imagine one without the other. Kind of a package deal. Two halves to make one whole, just like me and Solis were." She smiled as she brought her hand up to his face.

"Ye mean it? Ye want the both o' us?" He asked with a beaming smile.

"As much as it makes me sound like a greedy whore, yes." She laughed. He nibbled his lower lip then gave her a shy smile. She leant up and caught his lips with hers. Murphy's hand tangled in the back of her hair whilst the other grabbed her hip. He walked her back until she hit the wall and he pressed himself against her, making her moan. He used this opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. Murphy kissed alot different to Connor, Connor was more gentle and slow whereas Murphy was passionate and firey. Both kisses were equally as intense though. Their tongues danced with each other and she felt Murphy growing hard against her. She gently bit his bottom lip and he moaned into her mouth and gripped her thighs, suddenly pulling her up against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. She suddenly got nervous with the knowledge she was naked beneath the towel as he was rubbing himself against her naked slit. She let out an involuntary moan and broke the kiss panicking slightly.

"Murph." She gasped shakily. He looked at her, her eyes wide, and he knew he was moving too fast.

"Aye, sorry _mo shearc._ (My love)." He whispered as he gave her a chaste kiss and let her back down, his hands never leaving her, seemingly wanting to touch her at all times.

"Ye gotta go have ye stitches taken out tomorrow, best get an early night love." He smiled, making her nod. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand buried in her hair and he kissed the top of her head before leaving to let her get dressed in peace.

Later that night when the twins went to bed, they couldn't help but smile at Luna fast asleep in the middle of their beds. They stripped down to their boxers and got in either side of her, Connor spooning her from behind, his arm wrapped around her waist, and Murphy snuggled up to her wrapping his arm below Connors, and his head resting in the crook of her neck with her arm under him. Her arms instinctively closed around them both, one hand in Murphy's hair and the other laced with Connors hand that was around her. The three of them were soon fast asleep in a tangle of three bodies


	6. Chapter 6

When Luna woke up she found herself wrapped up completely in Murphy's arms, her back to his chest. He was holding her tightly and pressing her flush against him. Connor was once again already up, he seemed to be an early riser compared to his sleepy counterpart. She closed her eyes and soaked in the embrace, wiggling slightly to get more comfortable. She heard him growl and he suddenly gripped her hips tightly to still her motions.

"I wouldn't do dat love." He murmured breathlessly, she could feel his hardness pressing against her and she suddenly felt guilty.

"Murph, I'm sorry. I didn't think." She apologised as she turned around to face him, still wrapped in his strong arms.

"Aye _mo shearc_ (my love), it's fine. I just don't t'ink I'd be able to control meself if ye carried on." He whispered as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. She smiled and leant in to his warm touch and he kissed her softly.

"I don't want to get up." She smiled as she snuggled closer to him, she felt his chest rumble as he chuckled at her.

"Me neither, _Raibh mé in ann fanacht mar seo go deo._ (I could stay like this forever.)" He said softly as he stroked her hair lovingly.

"What does that mean?" She asked curiously as she looked at him with her big blue eyes. He nibbled his bottom lip, Connors words swimming in his mind telling him to take things slow. The last thing he needed was to scare her away by jumping in head first.

"Best be gettin' up fer breakfast aye? Get dem stitches out t'day." He smiled as he untangled himself from their embrace and stood up. Luna eyed him suspiciously at his evasion of her question and stood up herself to grab her clothes.

After breakfast they all piled into Romeos car, Murphy in the front with Romeo and Luna in the back with Connor. She noticed the Jesus bobble head stuck to the roof and tried to stifle a giggle. Romeo whipped his head round to narrow his eyes at her.

"Laugh it up princess." He smirked as he started the car. Murphy twisted in his seat to face Luna.

"Ye know when we first met him, he told us his ride was inconspicuous." He chuckled as he dodged a swipe from Romeo.

"Hey, what did I say about words with spic in the middle?" He asked with fake anger as he glared at a laughing Murphy.

"Dere like children." Connor smiled as he laced his fingers with Luna, causing her to smile at him.

"And how are you any different?" She asked smirking, he put his free hand over his heart as if she had hurt him.

"Ouch lass, ye wound me. I happen to be very mature I'll have ye know." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Pop tarts." She stated, knowing that was all it took to prove her point. Murphy and Romeo started laughing and Connor narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ye win dis round girl. Next time ye won't be so lucky." He stated with a squeeze of his hand. Luna smiled to herself, it still felt surreal that she was here with her boys. She just felt so content being there with them.

They got to Michael's practice and made their way in, Murphy was speaking to the receptionist quickly to let her know they were there. Luna couldn't help but smirk at the receptionist trying to flirt with him, he was brushing off all of her advances and actually looked quite uncomfortable.

"Havin' fun dere Murph?" Connor smirked as Murphy made his way over and slumped into the chair next to Luna.

"Fuck off Conn." He said as he flipped him off with one hand as the other wrapped around Lunas shoulder. She loved the attention she got from the boys, ever since she had made it known she liked them they always seemed to be touching her in some way. It just felt weird in public, having two men all over her. She didn't miss the look the receptionist shot her as Murphy was wrapped around her and Connor was holding her hand.

The doctor, she presumed to be Michael came out and saw the boys, motioning for them to come in to the room. They all shuffled in, Luna sitting on the examination table, the twins on the chairs next to it and Romeo leaning on the desk in the corner.

"It's nice to meet you now that you're awake." Michael smiled at her as he grabbed a clipboard.

"Thanks for what you did doctor, I really appreciate it." She said as she anxiously fidgeted with the hem of her top.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to fill in some paperwork with you, its pretty generic stuff but it will help if I ever need to treat you again in the future." He explained. With her consent they went through it, the most part was boring medical history stuff.

"Blood type?" He asked looking over the clipboard at her.

"O negative." She told him.

"That will come in handy if any of these guys need a transfusion." He smiled approvingly.

"Wait a minute doc, we aren't gettin' her involved in dat shit. If we need blood we get it somewhere else. We ain't usin' her fer dat." Murphy frowned and Connor nodded in agreement.

"Are you fucking kidding? If one of you guys need blood do you really think I'm just going to sit there and do nothing when I could help?!" She asked incredulously looking at the three stubborn asses.

"Luna, we can't-" Connor started but was cut off.

"Shut up! Seriously, I'm going to help if I need to and no ones going to fucking stop me, unless they want their nuts kicked up in their throat!" She exclaimed forcefully before smiling sweetly at Michael, who was smirking at the boys shocked faces.

"Ok, glad we got that one cleared up. Next one, sexual history?" He asked a little hesitantly not wanting to embarrass her. She flushed red and suddenly felt all eyes on her.

"Um...none existent." She said quietly as she could feel the heat in her face.

"You're a virgin?!" Romeo shouted in shock, if he was in a cartoon his jaw would have been on the floor.

"Wow Rome, why don't you shout a little louder? I don't think the people outside quite heard you!" She frowned at him, she was used to peoples remarks about her virginity but it still annoyed the shit out of her.

"I just can't believe you're a virgin." He said still shocked.

"Why? Is it really that hard to believe that a Catholic girl wanted to save herself for someone special and not just throw it away?" She snapped. She felt Murphy grab her hand reassuringly and he gave her a small smile when she tore her gaze from Romeo to look at him.

"I t'ink what de idiot was tryin' to say was, its hard to believe a beauty such as yerself is still a virgin." Connor reasoned trying to calm her down. She just nodded not meeting their eyes, now feeling embarrassed. They probably thought she was stupid and pathetic now. Michael removed her stitches after that with ease and before long they were on their way home.

As they pulled up outside McGinty's they all got out except Romeo. Connor pulled Luna into an embrace before she stared to walk inside.

"Me and Rome have some business to tend so we'll see ye later lass. Be back in de evenin'." He smiled as he stroked her cheek.

"Ok, I can make us all dinner for when you get back?" She suggested.

"Aye, dat'd be lovely _mo chroi_ (My heart)." He said before giving her a loving kiss. It felt weird to kiss him in front of his brother, that was something she would need time to get used to. He flashed her another smile before climbing into the passenger seat. Romeo waved dramatically before they drove away, leaving Luna and Murphy to go upstairs alone. It was still morning so when they got in Murphy shucked off his jeans and plopped onto the sofa, turning on the tv watching cartoons. Luna looked at him amused, he was like a big kid.

"C'mon love, come get comfy and watch tv wid me." He smiled at her as he patted the spot beside him. She smiled back and slid her pants off as she walked over, sitting next to him. He grabbed her legs, making her squeak, as he yanked her legs over his and brought her closer, so she was nearly sitting on him. He grabbed the old blanket from the back of the sofa and draped it over them, Luna snuggled in the crook of his neck contently. After a while Murphy felt her shift and look at him, when looked down she was smiling at him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"It's just, Connor wined and dined me, took me to a movie, and you want to watch Scooby doo with me." She laughed.

"What's wrong wid Scooby doo?" He asked feigning offence making her shake her head at him.

"I'm only jokin' love. We got plans but dere later. Just t'ought we could spend some time cuddlin' fer a bit." He grinned as he stroked her hair.

"Wouldn't matter anyway Murph, spending time with you is enough for me." She said softly. He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes and her breathing hitched, she could feel him strongly, she could feel his adoration for her and it was overwhelming. Being able to feel Murphy so strong was a good thing, it meant she always knew where she stood with him, and right now she knew he cared about her alot. With a surge of confidence from his feelings mixed with hers, she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately taking him by surprise. He tangled one hand in her hair deepening the kiss whilst the other hand grabbed her hip pulling her to straddle him. She could feel him harden under her and he ground himself up at her trying to find some friction. The hand in her hair pulled her back so he had full access to her neck, kissing and nipping her. He found her soft spot and she moaned, making him smirk as he sank his teeth into her, sucking her to leave a mark. He only marked one side, mindful of leaving the other free for Connor to claim. He ran his hand softly along the skin on the inside of her thigh as he started to kiss her again. His thumb brushed over her panty covered slit and she gasped at sensation.

"Fuck, yer soaked _mo shearc_. (my love)." He moaned against her lips as he broke the kiss, his heart was hammering against his chest. She clutched his wrist to stop him doing it again and he looked at her confused.

"I've never done anything like this Murph...at all." She admitted, her cheeks flushing red.

"At all? No ones ever touched ye?" He asked surprised. He knew she was a virgin but he had presumed she had done something, she was breathtakingly beautiful and he couldn't believe she hadn't been touched.

"No. Nothing past kissing." She said shyly. The primal man in Murphy loved the fact she was untouched, all for him and his twin to explore.

"Have ye ever touched yerself?" He asked hesitantly. She shook her head no and his eyebrows shot up.

"Ye never had an orgasm?!" He asked shocked. She shook her head again as her face flushed red from embarrassment.

"It's by choice, I've had opportunities but I've just never found anyone special enough...until now." She smiled locking eyes with his beautiful blue ones.

"Me and Conn?" He asked, his heart feeling ready to burst out of his chest.

"Yes, but I worry. I don't want to come in between you both like the whole kissing incident. I just..." She trailed off furrowing her brow and biting her lip.

"What?" Murphy asked as he tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I feel like this is something I need to speak to you both about when Connor gets in." She sighed.

"Are we ok though?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah Murph, we're fine, don't worry." She smiled as she kissed him sweetly. He relaxed a little but still felt slightly anxious on what she had to say.

"Lets get ready to go den." He said forcing a smile. She could feel his anxiety a mile away and when they both stood up she pulled him into a searing kiss trying to show him how she felt rather than tell him.

"Stop worrying Murphy." She whispered against his lips, he nodded breathlessly as he leant in for another kiss, cupping her cheek.

They got redressed and set off walking. Murphy was refusing to tell her where they were going and it was driving her mad.

"Aw c'mon Murph! You're being so mean!" She whined as they walked hand in hand, they had been walking for around 45 minutes now.

"No. We're nearly dere now!" He laughed shaking his head. They turned the corner and her face lit up when she saw it.

"The fair?! Are we going to the fair?!" She asked excitedly, practically jumping up and down.

"Aye love." Murphy smiled at her. His heart was soaring just looking at her, the fact he had made her this happy made his day. He wished he could make her this happy every day. She squealed and hugged him making him laugh.

"How did you know I loved the fair?" She asked incredulously.

"I heard ye talkin' to Rome about it de ot'er day and I knew dis one was in town. T'ought it would be nice fer us to go." He grinned as he wrapped his arm around her. They went all the rides together laughing and joking, and ate a lot of junk from the food stands.

"Urgh, I've ate way too much, feel like I'm gonna t'row up." Murphy grumbled as they got off a ride.

"Yeah, food and fair rides don't mix well." She laughed feeling a little green herself.

He took her to the Ferris wheel and paid to get on, he noticed Luna fidgeting whilst they were waiting for people to get off the ride so they could get on.

"What's wrong _mo shearc_? (My love)." Murphy questioned as he stroked her face.

"I'm just a little afraid of heights." She admitted blushing. She blushed so much around the boys it was ridiculous.

"We don't have to go on it if ye don't want." He said, a little disappointed.

"No its fine! Have to face my fears to get over them and all that shit." She smirked.

"Dats de spirit love!" He laughed. He gave her a quick kiss before taking her hand and leading her to one of the Ferris wheel cars that was now empty.

As it started to move Luna yelped and gripped the bar so tight her knuckles turned white, so Murphy wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer.

"It's ok _mo chrio_ (My heart), yer safe wid me." He whispered softly in her ear as he cupped her cheek with his spare hand. He leant in and gave her a tender kiss, when they broke away he stared at her, still in awe that she was there. She was real, not just in his and his brother's dreams, she was there and she wanted them both. Murphy and Connor have had a few relationships in the past which failed and they could both honestly say they had never loved any of them. It wasn't just the fact they always compared them to the Angel of their dreams, but they'd also felt like something was missing, it was never complete. Now Luna was here with them both it felt right. The relationship might be unconventional but it felt whole, complete.

Luna relaxed into Murphy and tried to enjoy the view, she was still scared but Murphy helped calm her down with his tender kisses. As they were about to leave Murphy spotted a stall and yanked Luna over to it.

"What are you doing?" She asked amused as she looked at the darker twin.

"I'm gonna win ye a stuffed animal." He beamed as he took hold of the gun to shoot the targets. He hit them all with ease, Luna had no doubt he would, he is a saint after all. The man told her to pick one and she chose the rainbow unicorn.

"Ye gotta name it." Murphy stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Any ideas?" She asked as they started their walk back home.

"Aye, ye should call it Connor cos its fuckin' gay." He smirked.

"I'm gonna tell him you said that." Luna laughed making Murphy grin at her.

They made their way back home laughing and Luna couldn't wait to make dinner for the boys so they could all be together again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I've just had alot of stuff to deal with. This chapter ended being pretty steamy which was unintentional, but enjoy it anyway! lol**

 **Thank you to those that have read/reviewed/faved/followed so far.**

When Connor arrived back home it was around 6pm and Romeo wasn't with him, opting to stay and help his uncle with something. As he came through the door he saw Luna already dressed in her pyjama shorts and tank top, stood at the stove cooking dinner. Murphy was stood next to her helping, topless and just in his plaid pyjama pants. They were laughing and joking with each other and it warmed Connors heart to see his brother so happy with her.

"Evenin' _mo chroi_ (My heart), hope Murph hasn't been too much o' a hassle t' look after." He grinned at them as he walked over to them.

"Shut de fuck up Conn, we've had lovely day, haven't we love?" Murphy smirked as Luna nodded to him with a beaming smile.

"We did, Murph really outdid himself." She smiled. Murphy flipped Connor off looking smug as he kissed Lunas cheek. Connor went up to Luna and kissed her softly on the lips, his hand winding into her hair.

"I missed ye lass, I hav-" he stopped abruptly when he saw the hickeys on the right side of Lunas neck. His eyes went wide and he snapped his head up to look at Murphy over her shoulder.

" _An raibh tú gnéas léi_? (Did you have sex with her?)" He asked defensively. Luna couldn't understand what he said but he sounded upset. Murphy stepped closer and put his hands on her hips, effectively trapping her in between them both. Murphy behind her, Connor facing her.

" _Níl deartháir, is mian léi chun cainte linn sula ndéanann sí rud ar bith. Riamh Tá sí rud ar bith Connor. Ar chor ar bith_. (No brother, she wants to talk to us both before she does anything. She's never done anything Connor. At all.)" He explained calmly as he looked directly into his twins eyes, trying to let him see the sincerity of his words. Connor visibly untensed and Luna was curious as to what was said, although it was obvious the mark Murphy had left on her skin was the catalyst. This just reminded her of the talk she wanted to have, but before she had a chance to bring it up Murphy started talking again.

" _Ní gá duit a bheith deartháir éad, d'fhág l an taobh untouched do shon_. (You don't have to be jealous brother, I left this side untouched for you.)" He smirked as he gently swiped Lunas hair across her right shoulder exposing the left side of her neck that was still unmarked, Connors side. Luna shuddered at the feel of him touching her neck and her breathing picked up a little, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by either of the brothers. Connors eyes snapped onto Lunas as Murphy raised his eyebrow at him.

" _Níl mé éad._ (I'm not jealous.)" Connor said, his voice suddenly even deeper as his eyes never left Lunas.

"Den ye don't mind if I do dis?" He smirked, suddenly switching to English again making Luna confused. Her train of thought was short lived though as Murphy started placing sensual kisses on her exposed neck, his eyes still on his twin goading him. He was always trying to get Connor to just go with his instincts, he needed a stupid fucking plan for everything, and that wasn't a way to live in Murphy's opinion. He wanted Connor to just let go of his inhibitions, he knew Luna liked him, hell she liked them both, but he would wait forever and plan it instead of just going for it, worried of scaring her off. But by now Murphy new she wouldn't scare easy. Connor tensed up as he saw Luna instinctively turn her head to expose more of her neck and her eyes fluttered closed at the contact.

 ** _Fuckin' stop it Murph._**

 _Make me._

Murphy smirked even more and slowly licked Lunas neck up to her ear, she mewled and she unconsciously grabbed onto Connors hips to steady herself but she was too wrapped up in the feeling to care. When she opened her eyes Connor was staring at her, his pupils blown wide. The look in his eye was almost predatory and it made her stomach clench. Murphy continued his assault on her neck and ear pulling a louder moan from her when he started biting her neck gently. The noise went straight to the boys dicks as their pants felt a little tighter.

" _Dul duit a éileamh cad atá deartháir mise_? (Are you going to claim what's yours brother?)" Murphy asked with a wicked grin as he looked over at his brother. Connor just glared at him, aware of what he was trying to do, trying to bring out that possessiveness that Murphy knew was there. Murphy shrugged his shoulders at him as he brought his right hand around her, gently gripping her throat to keep her still making Luna gasp softly.

"More fer me den." He smirked as he started sucking her neck, leaving a mark behind on her alabaster skin. Luna moaned and her legs went weak, she could feel the wetness pool between her thighs.

"Fuckin' move." Connor growled as his resolve snapped. Luna looked at him startled, she had never seen this side of him before and she was worried that he and his twin might fight. Murphy chuckled against her skin and stood up straight, he removed his hand from around her throat and grabbed both of her hips, pushing her closer to Connor.

Connor grabbed her face roughly with both hands and gave her a searing kiss. She was shocked by his force but she was enjoying it too much to care. Murphy was still pushed up close to her back sandwiching her in the middle, his hands started rubbing her hips and she hummed in appreciation into her kiss with Connor. Connor broke the kiss gripping her hair and pulled her head slightly to the side, revealing her neck. He started kissing her neck and then sucked on it, covering the light mark Murphy had made on his side. Lunas senses were in overdrive, every nerve ending was on fire. She had never felt desire like this, felt pleasure from just little touches. And although she didn't regret saving herself for someone special she did question why she never did any foreplay. She had one hand in Connors hair and the other arm wrapped around Murphy's neck behind her, wanting to feel them both as close as possible. Murphy's right hand made its way onto her stomach, slowly working its way lower and lower, wanting to give her enough time to stop him if she wanted too. His fingers slid easily into her shorts revealing that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He slid them across her soaking slit causing her to gasp, Connor stopped his assault on her neck and looked her in the eyes, wanting to make sure she was ok with this, before glancing at his twin who was already staring at him.

 _She's fuckin' soaked_.

Connor didn't need much more encouragement from Murphy and he gently cupped her breast, his tattooed hand curling around it perfectly, as Murphy's fingers found her clit. She bit her lip, slightly embarrassed at the noises she kept making, but the boys could tell she was holding back.

"Let us hear ye love." Murphy purred into hear ear reassuringly as his fingers circled her clit.

She moaned at the sensation she had never felt before, already feeling insane pleasure from such a gentle touch.

"D'ye want us t' stop _Mo shíorghrá_? (My eternal love.)" Murphy asked softly into her ear.

"No, don't stop." She moaned as she let the pleasure consume her body from the boys ministrations. She didn't care about the talk right then, it could wait. Besides they seemed to be sharing pretty well so far. She whimpered at the loss of contact when Murphy removed his hands from her shorts making him chuckle. He brought his head forward over her shoulder and brought his hand up to his mouth, licking clean one of his fingers.

"So fuckin' sweet." He groaned in appreciation, the sight and sound sending another flood of wetness in between her thighs. Murphy and Connors eyes met in an intense moment and then Murphy brought his hand up to Lunas mouth.

"Open yer mouth love, ye gonna give me brudder a taste." He demanded as he slipped his fingers inside her mouth making her taste herself. Before she had time to process anything Connors mouth devoured her own, sharing the taste of her juices on her tongue. He growled at the taste and deepened the kiss as Murphy's hand slid down her back slowly until it got to her ass. He slid his hand into her shorts and palmed her ass with his right hand. His left had snaked around her hip and onto her lower stomach to keep her from moving. His right hand slid between her legs from behind and found her soaked entrance, he waited for Connor though before continuing. Connors left hand travelled down her body at a painfully slow pace, when he reached her shorts his hand slipped in easily and he quickly found her clit, rubbing circles around it. She moaned again at the pleasure and then gasped when Murphy gently slipped a finger into her.

 _"Tá sí chomh daingean_. (She's so tight.)" Murphy groaned as he slowly sunk his finger inside until it was to the knuckle. If it wasn't for her hanging onto the boys for dear life she would have been in a heap on the floor. Connor started kissing her again and Murphy was sucking her neck, making sure to stick to his side. Luna was losing herself in the feeling and her moans were becoming louder and more frequent, much to the twins satisfaction. They broke away from Luna in unison, sharing a look once more. Making her whimper at how empty she now felt.

 ** _Switch?_**

 _Aye._

Without warning they spun her around, Murphy now in front and Connor behind. Murphy gripped her jaw and caught her lips in a bruising kiss whilst Connor grabbed her ass and kissed her neck. Connors hand snaked round her front and slid back in her shorts wasting no time with finding her clit once again. Murphy didn't take his mouth off hers as his hand also found its way back into her. Connors other hand was pushed against her lower stomach to keep her still and flush against him as Murphy found that special spot inside of her, which made her break away from his mouth devouring her and cry out, she grasped at them both as if they would anchor her and stop her from floating away.

"We're gonna give ye yer first orgasm lass." Connor whispered huskily into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Aye love, let go. Cum fer me and me brudder _go hálain_. (Beautiful.)" Murphy said softly against her lips. She started panting, unable to keep up with everything that was happening. Her body was trembling as Connor and Murphy continued their assault on her senses. She cried out as she came with blinding force, shaking and whimpering as the pleasure crashed through her body like a tidal wave. Her walls clenching down on Murphy's fingers so hard he moaned and made sure to telepathically let his brother know just how much he wanted to feel that around his dick.

Murphy removed his fingers and licked them clean once more, flashing her a cheeky grin and a wink. Connor removed his hand too and wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

"How was dat lass?" He asked her with a smirk. She just nodded and made content noise, not being able to talk just yet. The boys chuckled at her and Murphy gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. She went to reach for Murphy's pants but he gently took her hands in his.

"Nay love, dis was about ye, not us." He smiled softly.

They stayed like that for a while until Luna had fully recovered, before she finished dinner. The boys set the table wanting to eat together properly and they all sat down to eat. Luna wanted to bring up the talk she felt she needed to have with them, especially since things just became a little more serious with them, for her atleast. The twins could tell something was on her mind were worried she regretted what happened, that they rushed her into it.

" _Mo shearc_ (my love), what's wrong?" Murphy asked when he couldn't take it anymore, grabbing her hand across the table and rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. She bit her lip anxiously and looked away, causing Connor to take her other hand and squeeze it.

"I just...I need to talk to you both before things go any further." She sighed.

"Ye can tell us anyt'ing _Mo chroi_. (My heart.)" Connor reassured. She took a deep breath, trying to gather together her thoughts and how to say them.

"I just worry about you both. I don't want to come in between you like the whole kissing thing. That's not the way I want it to be. I don't want it to feel like I'm in two relationships with you. I want it to be one relationship with you both. Does that make sense? I don't want jealousy and rivalry. I need you both to understand that's its both of you or neither, and if that's not something you can handle then it's fine, but we need to end it now." She explained.

The brothers looked at each other, their hearts swelling at her words, if it was possible she just made them care about her even more.

"Ye want de both of us? Like a proper relationship?" Murphy asked shocked, his heart filling with hope. She nodded shyly at them and they both smiled at her.

"We'd be honoured lass, t'ing is, and we know ye'd understand dis bein' a twin yerself, we're like one soul in two bodies, aye? And no one has ever got dat before, ever made us feel de way ye do. Ye make us feel whole, as one. Dis is new territory fer us all but we bot' want t' make a proper go o' it wit' ye." Connor admitted. His admission moved Luna and she started to tear up, both boys dropped to their knees on either side of her worried they had upset her, trying to comfort her.

"I do get it Connor, I really do. It was like that with me and Solis. I never felt so empty in my life when she died and I'll never feel complete again. But...when I'm with you boys, I feel as whole as I ever will be." She said through her tears. The boys hugged her close as they felt overcome with love for her. They knew this was a turning point for them all as things just got a whole lot more serious.


	8. Chapter 8

Blood. So much fucking blood. Red, thick, _warm._ It was covering her hands and half way up her arms, her clothes were covered in it and when she looked up into the bathroom mirror, she saw her blood smeared face with tears streaming down it. Her hands were shaking, her heart hurt so much. She didn't know if he would make it. All this damn blood, his blood. _Murphy's blood._

Luna woke with a start, crying out. She ran to the bathroom, heaving into the toilet with the warning of her dream perfectly clear and fresh in her mind. Connor was already up and rushed to her side and Murphy wasn't far behind as she had woke him up with her cry. Connor held her hair out of her face whilst Murphy soothingly rubbed her back.

"Lass what's wrong?" Connor asked concerned, shooting a look at his twin as if he held the answer. Murphy just shrugged, looking just as confused as his brother. They knew she had dreamt of something but couldn't even imagine what it was about for her to react this way. Her body was trembling and she was sobbing in between throwing up the contents of her stomach. The boys continued to try and soothe her until she was done.

She threw herself at Murphy, not even caring that she had just been throwing up, and probably looked like she belonged in the exorcist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. The boys looked at each other, clearly concerned, and Murphy wrapped his arms around her just as tight, his own heart hurting a little at seeing her this way.

" _Mo shearc_ (my love), what is it? Yer worryin' us." Murphy asked, his voice shaking slightly. Connor stood there assessing the situation, not really knowing what to do to calm her down.

"My dream...Murph...so much blood...I can't..." She couldn't seem to get a coherent sentence out between her sobs but they both looked at each other, Connor now worried. Her words made it clear what she was trying to say. But what worried them more was the fact they had a shared dream of her the night before and that was always a warning of something bad on its way. Murphy rocked her slowly, shushing her to try to calm her down. He couldn't lie, he was scared. When they have their shared dream they don't usually know who's going to get hurt, but Lunas dreams were more vivid. She knew it was going to be Murphy, there was going to be a lot of blood, and it was bad enough to make her throw her guts up upon waking.

The boys hadn't told Luna yet but they had planned a mission for that night. They didn't know how to bring it up as it was a big one, and since Luna had come along, they had only done smaller, less dangerous missions. And now with her dream hanging in the air, they didn't know what to tell her.

Luna ended up falling asleep in Murphy's arms, so he carried her back to bed. He sat there for a moment staring at her. Things weren't the same as they were before, now Murphy had Luna. He didn't want to leave her, going on missions where he wasn't sure he would even return. He had something extremely precious now to come home to and he didn't want to think of not being there to protect her. He didn't want to think of leaving Connor without his twin. As he sat there watching her, Connor walked in hesitantly.

"Now we know, we can take extra precautions aye?" He asked as he wiped a hand over his face, exhausted with the day that had only just started. The thought of losing Murphy was one that shook him to his very core, but being the planner he was he believed they could avoid the issue. Now they knew to be extra careful and prepared where Murphy was concerned. Murphy turned to look at Connor in the doorway with a sigh.

"Conn...I don't t'ink we should go." He admitted sheepishly. He didn't want to upset his twin but he felt really uneasy about the whole thing now and he knew Luna would be distraught if they went. He stood up and walked over to Connor, still feeling shook up and needing to be close to his twin for comfort.

"We have a mission Murph, we have t' carry it out. Bad men – dead men. It's our job." Connor said reluctantly. If he was completely honest with himself he didn't want to go either. Just the chance that things could still go wrong was too much for him, but they had a mission from God and they couldn't just ignore it. They chose to come back to Boston and start back up again, they were in the middle of it now, they couldn't just walk away. They looked at each other, everything translating just through that one look, and Murphy nodded, understanding what Connor was trying to say. He dreaded Luna's reaction when she found out they were going, and he hoped Connor would be the one to deliver the news. Connor grabbed Murphy by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eye.

"It'll all be fine brot'er. I'm not goin' t' let anyt'in happen t' ye." He said sincerely. Murphy nodded again and Connor embraced him in a tight hug.

Luna was still feeling the effects of her dream when she woke up later in the day. The twins weren't there, leaving a note to say they had just gone to the store and wouldn't be long. She slipped on her jeans and a t shirt and started making herself a sandwich. She zoned out a little when she was making it and dropped the knife, as she bent down to get it the boys walked in, still talking as they didn't see her on the floor.

"She's gonna flip her shit when you tell her about tonight, good luck with that man." Romeo chuckled as he pat Connor on the back. Luna stood up startling all three men and narrowed her eyes at them all.

"What's happening tonight?" She asked with a frown. She noticed Murphy avoid her eyes and shuffling on the spot, she could feel how anxious and uncomfortable he was.

"Sit down aye? T'eres somet'in we need t' tell ye." Connor said with a small smile, taking her hand and leading her to the sofa. He sat next to her whilst the other two sat on the other sofa, Murphy still looking like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. She frowned again as he avoided eye contact and looked at Connor expectantly.

"Look _mo mhuirnín_. (My darling.) Ye know what we do, and we won't lie t' ye, we have a big mission t'night and we can't not go." He sighed looking at her. She sat there for a moment processing what he was telling her and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat and not cry in front of all three.

"Even after my dream? After what you know? You're still going?" She asked with a low shaky voice, unable to now meet Connors eyes. Murphy's heart hurt watching her, he expected her to shout, to scream, be angry. But she was just defeated, like she already knew she had no say in this.

"Aye. I'm sorry Luna, I really am. But we know t' be careful now so t'ings will be fine." He explained trying to be positive for her sake. He reached out for her hand but she recoiled it quickly and stood up, angrily wiping her eyes. Connor looked pained at her rejection and nodded slowly, understanding she needed space. She glanced at Murphy who finally made eye contact and she shook her head and stormed into the bedroom, collapsing on the bed and sobbing. She knew no matter what they did, they wouldn't avoid the inevitable. Murphy was going to get gravely injured, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. The guys could hear her sobs from the other room as they sat there silently, the weight of what was taking place that night setting in quick. Romeo pat both boys on their backs before retreating to his own room for some solace before they left. The twins sat there for a moment, Luna's sobs lingering in the air, each one like a stab to their hearts. Murphy looked to Connor and he nodded at him as he stood and up went to enter the bedroom. He knocked on the door before opening it, seeing Luna lay on the bed crying. He took a deep breath before going to her, laying down next to her and wrapping her in his arms.

"I'll be fine _Mo searc_ (My love). Don't worry." He soothed rather unconvincingly to her. She looked up at him with watery eyes and sat up in the bed. She could feel his nervous energy, it was coming off him in waves.

"You don't wanna go..." She whispered as she realised it. She was suddenly filled with anger towards the blonde twin, who had clearly convinced Murphy to go along with it.

"We have t', ye don't understand." He sighed as he sat up himself reaching out for her hand.

"I don't understand what? That your brother has filled your head with shit so you'll go?!" She snapped, standing up ready to go and kick the lighter haired twins ass. Murphy almost dived at her, on his knees, grabbing her around her waist halting her steps.

"Please _Mo searc_ (My love), it's our callin', ye know t'is. I have t' do t'is whet'er I want t' or not. I just...I wanted t' spend some time wit' ye before we left." He pleaded, clinging onto her like a lost child. Her heart clenched, a mix of her own emotions and his, she knew what he was saying. Murphy knew damn well he wasn't coming back from this mission unscathed and it almost made her cry again. But she knew how dedicated to the cause the twins were, and she knew she couldn't be selfish just because she now had them in her life. She nodded slowly as she sunk to her knees, letting Murphy cup her face and kiss her deeply. She felt like she was saying goodbye, the very thought terriying her, a tear rolling down her pale cheek. She broke the kiss and looked at his own watery eyes, realising he also felt the same.

"Make love to me Murphy, please?" She begged him, her lips ghosting his. He looked almost pained at her words, thinking of his twin, his other half, as always.

"But Connor..." He frowned as he looked to the door.

"Fuck Connor. Murphy we both know what's going to happen today. I want it to be you." She said softly, stroking his cheek. He struggled internally, knowing Connor would be sure to know the moment they started doing anything, just as he knew when Connor kissed her first. But knowing what danger he was facing, knowing he might not even come back at all, he hoped Connor would understand. He let a hand wind into her hair as he kissed her once again, this time more passionately, his other hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her flush to him.

"Are ye sure t'is is what ye want?" He asked as he broke the kiss, wanting to make sure she definitely wanted it. She nodded and smiled a little, the atmosphere was intense and her heart was hammering away.

Pulling her back down onto the mattress, he lay her down on her back before removing his shirt and jeans, hovering over her with a smile. He couldn't believe she wanted him first, it boosted his ego a little and made him feel loved. He slipped her top over her head, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra once again. The sight of her breasts made his dick ache and he leant down, kissing them and catching a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it. Luna moaned softly at the feeling, arching into him unconsciously. He wanted her so bad he was throbbing for her, he was worried he would cum before he even began at this point, feeling like he would just go off at any minute like a teenager. He sat up again, smirking slightly at her flushed cheeks, making her roll her eyes playfully at him. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off her, removing her panties not long after.

"Jesus Christ love, ye fuckin' beautiful." He groaned when he looked at her completely naked before him.

"Lords fuckin' name." She grinned with red cheeks, yet again immiatating their irish brogue. He chuckled at her as he removed his own boxers, his impressive length springing free. Luna's eyes went a little wide when she saw it, never seeing a dick before. The size of it scared her a little and Murphy couldn't help but feel a little smug at her reaction.

"Don't worry _Mo searc_ (My love), I'll go slow. Gonna get ye good and ready first too." He soothed, shuffling down with his head between her thighs. She looked at him, her heart almost beating out of her chest as he wrapped his arms around her thighs, making sure to keep them spread. He licked her from her entrance to her clit, making her moan a little louder than before. He loved the taste of her, groaning a little as he latched onto her clit and started sucking it, making her hips buck slightly as she fisted the sheet and moaned. He kept a firm hold of her thighs, keeping her in place as he continued to suck on it virgorously, a slight smirk gracing his face at her squirming and moaning. She had never felt pleasure like this before in her life and she felt like all of her senses were alive. She started panting, moaning when she caught her breath enough.

"Murphy!" She threw her head back as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her body tensing up as she came hard, the pleasure making her feel like jelly and her juices going all over Murphys face. He licked her clean before crawling up to her, kissing her to mke her taste herself. He hitched one of her legs up higher, holding it in place as his dick pushed against her tight entrance, he kept kissing her, trying to distract her and keep her relaxed so she wouldn't hurt as much. He slowly sunk into her, making her clutch onto him and whimper a little into the kiss as she felt the pain. He waited when he was fully sheathed inside of her, letting her adjust to this new intrusion.

She wrapped her legs around him, letting him know he could continue, still kissing him. It felt intimate, loving, at that moment they couldn't have been any closer, any more connected. He started at a slow pace, thrusting in and out of her, maoning at how tight she was and concentrating hard so he didn't cum straight away.

"Fuck! Luna, ye feel so good." He moaned against her lips. The pain soon turned to pleasure for her and she started moaning with him, making him go a little faster. When he thrust into her, he did it in such a way that he ground against her clit, only heightening the pleasure. He laced their hands together above her head, continuing to kiss her lovingly as he felt himself get closer to his release. He didn't want to cum before her though and was trying so hard not to, despite how wet and tight she was. With each of his thrusts she could feel the pleasure get more intense, she used her legs that were wrapped around him to push him in deeper, moaning as she did. Without much warning her orgasm crashed over her, making her clamp down around Murphys cock. He gasped at the sudden sensation, not being able to now control himself as his hips bucked harshly, spilling himself inside of her with a loud moan. He lay there still inside her, both of them sweaty and panting, Lunas legs feeling like they were made of jelly as she unwound them from around him. He kissed her softly, becoming overcome with emotion for her, and she could feel it, making her heart swell.

 _"Táim i ngrá leat, mo aingeal álainn._ (I am in love with you, my beautiful angel.)" He whispered against her lips, his blue hues searching her own. Of course she didn't know what he said but just like last time she knew he probably wouldn't tell her. So she just kissed him back with just as much love, hoping he knew just how much he meant to her. he slipped out of her and wrapped his strong arms around her small frame, just wanting to be with her, holding her close until they fell asleep.

When she woke, Murphy wasn't there, but Connor was sat at the end of the bed, seemingly being the one to wake her up. He looked sad, like he expected to be told to fuck off. He knew what she and Murphy had done, he knew the moment it started what was going on and he would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous or hurt. But he knew the reason behind it so he kept it to himself, but the sting of being left out was still there. With everything Luna had said about the relationship being the three of them or not at all, he thought no matter who she chose to be her first that they would atleast both be present. He pushed his feelings aside the best she could, but she could feel them slightly, making her feel guilty as she sat up, not really bothering to cover her naked form.

"We're headin' out lass, just wanted t' say goodbye." He said quietly. She noticed he called her lass, no Gaelic term of endearment like he usually did, just like his twin. She shuffled over to him, cupping his face softly, making him look at her a little surprised but happy at her affections. She looked at him sadly before kissing him deeply, for all she knew Connor could also get hurt on this mission and she wasn't going to let her anger get in the way of saying goodbye to him. He broke the kiss with a small smile, stroking her cheek before getting up and leaving the room. She hurriedly put on a shirt, she didn't know who's it was but it smelt like Murphy's, quickly following him out into the living room area where the guys where packing their stuff up silently, the air around them tense.

She gave Romeo a hug and a smile before going to Murphy and wrapping her arms around his middle, squeezing him slightly. He resiprocated the hug, smelling her hair a little, trying to take in her scent and everything about her as if it was the last time he would ever see her. He kissed the top of her head and gave her a weak smile as he went to put his coat and rosary on, handing Connor his. She then went over to the other twin and repeated her motions, even though part of her was still angry at him. She watched as they left, crying as she shut the door behind them, not really knowing when they would be back or what to expect. She curled up on the sofa, the TV on but not watching, she knew all she could do now was wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I didn't take a billion years to write another chapter this time and I actually have the chapter after this written already, and It'll be up in a few day. Inspiration just hit me so I hope it stays with me. If there's anything you'd like to see in this fic then let me know. I love writing but I want you guys to love reading it, so any feedback is appreciated and to those who have reviewed so far, I love you!**

 **ALSO...**

 **I've started writing a new Murphy/OC/Connor fic based off my Roleplay OC with her storyline with the Murphy and Connor I write with. That one will involve Conphy, its very important to the plot of the story and its a three way relationship. So if you aren't into Conphy I suggest you don't read it once I upload it. And I have permission from the writers of Murph and Conn and their help with the fic. Both of them are my loves and have very special places in my heart. Not to mention the way they write Murphy and Connor is amazing.**

 **I'll shush now. *snorts* Enjoy!**

It was the sound of clamouring around outside the door and hushed frantic whispers that brought Luna from her slumber, making her sit up hastily rubbing her eyes. The door swung open making her let out a slight startled squeak and her heart almost stopped beating when she saw Connor hauling an unconscious Murphy into the apartment with Romeo, all of them covered in blood. She stood there frozen for a moment as tears spilled down her cheeks silently, she couldn't bring herself to speak, not just yet, as she watched Romeo run into their bedroom and lay towels down so Connor could set Murphy down on the bed. She slowly walked over and peered through the doorway as Romeo and Connor argued in another language, Connor holding a towel to Murphy's side where the majority of the blood seemed to be coming from. A pitiful sob erupted from her as she looked at her precious Murphy, looking almost lifeless as he lay there battered and bruised. The noise made the boys turn swiftly to her, Romeo looking at her sympathetically and Connor looking at her just as heartbroken as she felt. Romeo left with the phone, presumably to call the doctor to come and help and she slowly padded over to the twins, taking hold of the towel Connor was holding and taking over, applying pressure to help slow down the bleeding.

"I'm sorry _mo mhuirnín_. (My darling.)" Connor whispered, regret coating each word as he looked at her with his sparkling blue eyes, his own tears falling freely as he sniffled and tried to calm himself the best he could.

"Don't." She snapped, unable to deal with the lighter haired twin at that moment, she would deal with him later. Right now she had to focus on Murphy and she couldn't even bring herself to look at Connor for fear that she would explode on him. Connors heart hurt even more by her reaction, he felt truly alone in that moment and it terrified him. He honestly thought they'd be able to work around what was going to happen on the mission, so when Murphy got shot in the side, a pretty serious injury which caused major blood loss, he felt responsible, he _was_ responsible, and if Murphy didn't make it out of this he really didn't know how he would cope. As twins they always had a strong bond and they've always been able to just _feel_ each other, but right now Connor couldn't feel Murphy, despite being right next to him. The thought terrified him, this was what it would be like if Murphy died, this empty feeling, this loneliness. And this was what Luna must feel everyday since she lost her own twin. He watched wordlessly for a moment as she stared at Murphy's face, devastation clear as day written all over her features as she used both hands to stem the bleeding. He stood and rummaged though the big supply of first aid stuff they had and proceeded to clean some of Murphy's less serious wounds as they waited for the doctor. It was then she noticed Connors own wound on his leg that was bleeding pretty bad too and she frowned.

"You need to do something with that." She stated as she nodded towards his leg, making him look down in shock. He hadn't even realised he had been hurt due to the shock and adrenaline of what happened to Murphy but it explained why he was feeling pretty woozy.

It was a bit of a blur when the doctor came, she was ushered to the door but she refused to leave as he cleaned Murphy up and removed the bullet, stitching him up with no complications. There was only one issue.

"Absolutely fuckin' not." Connor said shaking his head as he looked over each of them in the room sternly with his arms folded across his chest.

"He needs blood Connor or he'll die! You can't do it because you lost too much blood yourself!" She yelled in frustration.

"I made a promise wit' Murph t'at we wouldn't involve ye in t'is shite Luna, I can't do t'at t' him." He frowned reluctantly. He did make a vow with Murphy that they would keep her uninvolved as much as possible and they said back at the clinic that day they wouldn't have her giving her blood for them. But that was before Murphy was gravely injured and now faced with the reality of losing his brother, Connor found the majority of himself wanting Luna's help more than anything. But he was trying to stay true to his word for Murphy's sake, because when he woke up, and he would fucking wake up, he would kick Connor ass for letting her do it.

"I'm already involved Connor!" She shouted angrily and she shoved him, she hated how he was acting.

"Man, she's right, she's here and she's involved whether you like it or not. He needs her fuckin' help." Romeo pleaded with a furrowed brow. Connor bowed his head before nodding and leaving the room as Luna was set up for the transfusion, sitting beside Murphy in the bed propped up by the blankets and pillows against the wall. She was told to alert them if anything happened as the men all went into the living area where she could hear slightly raised voices but couldn't make out what was said. She glanced down at the tube that was drawing her own blood from her body and transferring it into her precious Murph, keeping him alive and helping him heal. She took his hand in her own and clasped it tightly as she sobbed, trying her hardest to stay quiet and not alert the others in the other room.

"I'm so sorry Murphy, I should never have let you go." She cried softly as she brought his hand up and placed a delicate kiss on his knuckles.

She started to feel a little light headed and sick when the door cracked open and Connor peaked in at her, coming inside with a glass of orange juice and a few cookies.

"T' doc said t'ey'd help aye?" He said sheepishly as he sat beside her, his eyes flitting to his twin every so often with a pained look on his face. She took the juice and cookies gratefully but didn't say a word as she sipped it and nibbled on them.

"Please _Mo chroi,_ (my heart), forgive me?" He begged, his intense blue stare never leaving her. In any other circumstances she might have gave in, but she was currently attached to his brother who still wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Maybe you should ask me that once we know Murphy won't die." She retorted harshly, not meeting his gaze. If she looked at him her heart probably would have broke all over again at the heartbreak that he couldn't hide at her words, he felt like he had been winded. Sure he blamed himself and he did expect her to blame him too somewhat after her begging them not to go, but to actually hear such harsh things from her mouth was painful for him.

"I t'ought we could avoid it, if I knew t'is was goin' t' hap-"

"Don't you dare!" She yelled, cutting him off instantly and shocking him at her tone, his eyes widening at her as her own blue eyes bore into his, a fiery resolve behind them.

"Don't you fucking dare Connor. I asked you, no I _BEGGED_ you not to fucking leave, I told you what was going to happen and _YOU_ made him go! He didn't want to leave, anyone could fucking see that, but you got inside his head and made him go! You are the reason he's lay here like this, you selfish asshole!" She screamed, trying her hardest to reign herself in, worrying that her stress might affect the current blood flowing from her. All she could feel in that moment was blind rage and she knew in her heart that if Murphy didn't make it out of this she would never be able to even look at Connor again.

"Yer right, I was selfish. And I was fuckin' stupid t'inkin' we could get around it, I see t'at now." He admitted, his voice cracking with emotion as he fought back the tears.

"Ye t'ink I don't know t'at if he doesn't make it t'at it's all my fault? Ye t'ink I could fuckin' live wit' meself Luna?!" He exclaimed as he stood up and started pacing.

"Ye cant fuckin' hate me more t'an I hate meself right now!" He spat before leaving the room leaving her sat there feeling a little numb. As she lay there and the numbness faded away, it was replaced by regret. She didn't mean to lay it all on Connor and she knew there were other factors that came into play here. Murphy was a grown man after all and he could have said no and refused to go, not to mention that it was their calling from God, and she knew nothing would stand in their way from carrying out their own brand of justice, not even her. And she knew deep in her heart she didn't hate Connor, not even in the slightest, and the fact he thought she did hurt her deeply.

She didn't know she drifted off until she heard whispering in the room with her, but she struggled to bring herself fully into consciousness again, feeling a little dizzy from her own lack of blood now. She strained to listen hoping the voices would bring her back fully and she was almost positive she could hear Murphy.

"I fuckin' heard it all Conn, she doesn't hate ye at all. She was just worried." She heard the darker haired twin rasp, his voice low.

"She hates me Murph, I'm tellin' ye. I fucked it all up. I'm fuckin' sorry aye? I didn't mean.." Connor couldn't finish his sentence and Luna's heart gave a little squeeze as she heard him break down, sobbing. She heard some shuffling and felt the tube in her arm tug ever so slightly and she knew Murphy was trying to comfort his twin.

"I'm here ain't I? I'll be fine, don't be worryin' about me. I'm here Conn and I ain't leavin' ye." Murphy soothed as he held Connor close to him. He couldn't lie, he had thought he was going to die, he thought it was all over, but much to his relief he had woken up feeling fine other than the blinding pain and wooziness. Something which he could deal with if it meant he had more time with his brother and their girl.

"Still ain't happy wit' her givin' me all t'is blood t'ough." He added, trying to lighten to mood slightly. He was grateful of course, he knew she basically saved him, but he didn't like seeing her like this, all pale and tired from the transfusion.

Luna tried her hardest to open her eyes and when she did she felt like the light was blinding her. Her mouth was dry and her head felt heavy as she tried to focus herself, a little whimper escaping her lips as her head started spinning once she lifted it. Both pairs of MacManus blues turned to her worriedly, she looked worse for wear and incredibly sick.

"Are ye feelin' alright _mo mhuirnín_? (My darling?)" Connor asked concerned, all thoughts of her previous harsh words temporarily erased. She could only mumble in response as she lay her head on Murphy, careful to avoid the tube. She couldn't keep her head up and felt incredibly tired and sick. Murphy's free arm reflexively wrapped around her and he kissed her head lovingly.

"Get t' doc Conn aye?" Murphy asked worried as he glanced at his twin with a furrowed brow. Connor wiped his eyes and sprang up to get the doctor right away.

She ended up drifting off again for God knows how long and this time when her eyes opened she noticed Murphy now propped up with pillows and she had a soothing cool hand against her head which she soon realised was attached to Connor. When he saw her eyes open he recoiled his hand, fearing her reaction after their earlier encounter, and it made her heart drop a little as she missed the contact. She then looked to her now slightly bruised arm and noticed it free of the tube much to her relief. She sat up as the brothers stared at her for a moment, no doubt making sure she wasn't going to pass out again or throw up everywhere and she shuffled over to Murphy and embraced him carefully. He winced a little as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, a lump in his throat with unspoken emotion. He was so grateful to have more time here on earth with those he loved, especially his angel. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath as he just held her and he could feel her tiny body shaking as she sobbed into his neck, feeling her tears on his skin.

"Hey now _Mo searc,_ (My love), It's alright, no need t' cry." He soothed as he let his hand run through her long dark hair.

"I-I thought...thought you..." She was sobbing and couldn't breathe enough to form a coherent sentence.

"Shhhh love, I know. But I'm here." He whispered, kissing the side of her face. Connor left the room to give them some space and he couldn't help the twinge of jealousy he was feeling. He really felt like he had messed it up between them and he didn't know what was worse, if she broke it off with both of them or if she just broke it off with him.

When she managed to calm down she moved away slightly to look at him and his smile warmed her heart, there was no doubt he loved her from the way his face lit up just from seeing her and she couldn't help but smile back as she wiped her tears away.

"Come here love." He smiled as he cupped her cheek and kissed her. The kiss was intense and if she was stood up it would have made her knees weak. Even though he was there and she could feel him she still couldn't shake the emotion of nearly losing him and she found herself touching him wherever she could, trying to convince herself he was actually here and she wasn't imagining it. He held her close and poured himself fully into the kiss, nearly taking her breath away. When they parted he rested his forehead on hers and smiled lovingly at her, making her return it.

"I love you." She whispered. She hadn't really planned on saying it so her face mirrored his when he looked at her almost startled by her admission. But truth be told she nearly lost him today and he would have died never knowing how she truly felt, and she wanted him to know.

"Ye...ye mean t'at?" He asked cautiously, as if she was just going to take it back or laugh it him and tell him it was all a cruel joke. She stroked his cheek and looked at him sincerely.

"I do Murphy, I love you so much." She admitted, a slight pink tinge colouring her cheeks. The grin the broke out on his face could have melted her, she had never seen him so happy before ever.

"I love ye too _Mo searc._ (My love.)" He said, his voice thick with emotion as he pulled her in for another kiss. Those words meant everything to him, it made nearly dying being worth it just to hear those words come from her beautiful lips and his heart was swelling with emotion for the girl as he kissed her deeply. Neither Luna or Murphy were aware that Connor was just outside the door and heard the whole thing, his heart feeling like it had just been stomped on. He grabbed his pack of smokes and opened the window, climbing onto the fire escape and walking up to the roof. He had fucked things up and now she wanted Murphy and not him. And as he stood there on the roof smoking, he broke down, letting his tears fall freely knowing he was alone, leaning against the railing. He couldn't help but think this was the worst day of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Breaking apart from their kiss, Murphy smiled at Luna and brushed the hair from her face. He licked his lower lip as he debated saying what was on his mind and she could sense his nerves.

"What is it Murph?" She asked curiously, making his blue eyes meet hers.

"It's just...I heard what ye said, t' Connor. Ye laid int' him pretty good _mo searc_ , (my love), and I t'ink he needs ye right now." He admitted. He didn't know Connor had heard their admissions of love but what he could feel was Connor's intense misery which worried him, and he presumed it was due to the earlier conversation. Luna looked down shamefully as she remembered how harsh she had been on the lighter haired twin, taking all her grief and rage out on him. She was embarrassed that Murphy had heard her.

"He t'inks ye hate him love, and I know ye don't. It needs fixin' aye?" He suggested as he looked at her through his lashes, she knew what he was getting at. There was no doubt in Murphy's mind that when she told him she loves him that it went for his brother too, Connor needed to hear those words more than anything in that moment, more than both Luna and Murphy actually realised themselves

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him. I just thought I was going to lose you..." She frowned, willing the tears building up behind her eyes to go away. He shushed her again and brought her head to his chest as he ran a hand through the long hair he loved so much.

"Aye love, I know t'at. Trouble is, he doesn't." He sighed as he continued to play with her hair. She nodded as she sat up, giving him a quick chaste kiss as she stood up. Murphy gave her a weak smile, not really wanting her to leave him but he knew she needed to fix shit before it all spiralled out of control. She knew what she had to do to fix things and she hoped Connor would forgive her for being such a bitch. Connor had needed her, his brother was on deaths door and she turned him away, she didn't know how she could make it up to him.

She left the room and got Romeo to go watch over Murphy, making him spout some colourful language about not needing a nurse and especially one that looked like Romeo. She chuckled to herself as she wandered around the apartment and tried to look for Connor but she couldn't find him. She noticed the window open and crawled out, forgetting she was still just in Murphy's Tshirt from before they left and she shivered from the cold wind as she walked up to the roof. When she got there she saw Connor slumped over the railings but it wasn't until she saw his shoulders shaking that she realised he was crying. Her heart broke a little as she approached him carefully, not really knowing how to handle him.

"Connor...?" She asked warily as she put a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away from her touched as he stood up straight, turning away to wipe his eyes furiously. He didn't want her to see him this way.

"Just leave me alone." He snapped, still refusing to look at her. She felt the sting of rejection and she stayed standing in her spot staring at the back of his head, still shivering.

"Connor I'm sorr-" She started but was startled when Connor whirled around and interrupted her.

"I don't need a fuckin' apology girl, just go back t' Murph and leave me t' fuck alone!" He yelled, his own rejection still running through his veins and the jealousy taking over. She looked at him confused and took a step towards him only for him to take one step back.

"Connor, I want to fix this. I was a bitch before and you needed me." She admitted sadly, but he just stared at her with a cold glare as a dark chuckle escaped his lips.

"Since when t' fuck have ye give a shit about what _I_ need aye? Too busy wrapped up wit' yerself and me brot'er t' notice I fuckin' exist it seems." He sneered with a tone she never heard from Connor before and it felt like a stab to the heart. It only confused her more, where the fuck had all this come from?

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked frustrated and confused, his glare still pinning her in place making her know he wasn't to be touched right now, no matter how much she wanted to reach out and comfort him.

"What am I talkin' about? WHAT AM I TALKIN' ABOUT?!" He shouted, making her jump, her eyes wide as he strode towards her in two large steps and gripped her jaw tightly with his large hand.

"How about t' fact yer fuckin' me brot'er behind me back? And havin' secret declarations o' love behind closed door aye?!" He seethed, making her look at him shocked about how he was seeing things so wrong. She knew how it must have looked from the outside, from his point of view but he had it so fucking wrong.

"Con-"

"Shut up! Ye goin' t' tell me I'm wrong aye?! Yer t' fuckin' one t'at wanted it t' be t' t'ree o' us yet yer t' one dividin' us! Ye let Murph take ye first but what wounded me more is t' fact ye did it behind me back and ye didn't even have t' decency t' fuckin' tell me. And t'en ye wait 'til I'm out t' fuckin' room t' tell him ye love him? What t' fuck Luna?!" He was so angry his body was vibrating with it and she swallowed thickly as her blue eyes stared up into his, slightly scared by the side to him she had never witnessed before.

"I know it was wrong Connor, but I thought he was going to die. I'd only have that one night with Murphy but I'd have the rest of my life with you." She admitted, making his grip ease a little but not much. The fact she had just admitted if something ever did happen to his brother she would still stay with him made his heart flutter a little but he was still pissed off and it shown.

"In hindsight I should have waited, I did want it to be the three of us together, especially my first time. But I was so scared Connor, I was terrified and I was so mad at you. I know it was wrong Connor, please forgive me?" She begged, her eyes piercing his and making his resolve crumble slightly. He knew she was right, Murphy did almost die and he could understand the logic even if it did still hurt him.

"Connor, I didn't fucking wait for you to leave the room to tell him, it wasn't like that. It just the way he looked at me..." She furrowed her brow slightly as she struggled to find the right words to state her point and he watched her intently for what she was going to say.

"He smiled at me, with that amazing MacManus smile. The one that just lights up a fucking room, like no one else existed in that moment to him but me...The same one you give me sometimes." She said honestly, feeling his grip slacken to nothing more than a gentle touch on her face. He knew the look she was referring to, he knew the feeling he felt when he had that fucking look and he was well aware of that look on his brothers face too. Hell it made him happy to see that look on Murphy's face, he had caught his brother with that look smiling at her like a dope more than a handful of times already.

"Connor, I love you, I love you so much. I love you and Murphy equally, I don't prefer one to the other. I love you the same. You both complete me in a way I never thought would be possible. I know I fucked things up and I'm sorry. But it really is the three of us Connor." She said quietly, tears welling behind her eyes at the emotion she was feeling. His heart gave a squeeze as he heard her words and he looked at her for a long moment as he felt his heart swell, before gently caressing her lips with his own. He kissed her for a moment before he broke away and pulled her into his chest, stroking her hair much like Murphy had done just before she came up to the roof.

"I'm sorry _mo chroi_ (my heart), I didn't mean t' be so fuckin' rough. I just..." He couldn't finish his words as he squeezed her a little tighter, but he didn't have to. She knew what he thought, he thought he had lost her and it was all her fault. She hadn't realised how all the attention she had gave Murphy would look to his twin and now she felt immense guilt at the pain she had caused him.

"Don't' be sorry Conn, It's all my fault." She sighed as she leaned into him.

"Nay love, I have no excuse for how I treated ye. I never should o' laid a hand on ye, it's unforgivable." He admitted as he moved to kiss her deeply. She returned the kiss and before long it got heated, his hand tangled in her hair as she fisted his shirt, letting out little moans and whimpers. She could feel his hardness pressing against her and she stroked him through his jeans, making him hiss and break away from her.

"What are you doing? It's the least I can do." She asked confused. She wanted to show him how much she loved him, prove it to him. His gaze set upon her, there was something behind his eyes she couldn't read which only served to frustrate her further.

" _Mo mhuirnín_ (My darling.), ye'll not be fuckin' servicin' me aye? Don't be doin' shit cos ye feel like ye owe me. And I'll certainly not have me first time wit' ye on a fuckin' roof like t'is." He frowned as his eyes seemed to burn holes into her skin. She cast her gaze to the floor as her cheeks flushed a little, feeling embarrassed at herself. He grabbed her chin gently and tipped it up to look at him.

"None o' t'at love, aye? I just want it t' be special is all." He said softly, trying to ease her anxiety and embarrassment. She nodded slowly and shivered as the cold hit her skin once more, making him wrap his arm around her.

"Let's get back downstairs and see what me dear brot'er is up t' eh?" He asked with a smile as he led her down the fire escape and back inside.

As soon as they reached their bedroom Murphy's face lit up seeing them both together and he patted the bed next to him.

"All fixed aye?" He asked as Luna crawled onto the bed and snuggled herself into his side carefully with a nod.

"Aye." Connor smiled as he toed off his boots and sat down on the other side of Luna, her back to his front as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her shoulder affectionately.

"Where the doctor?" Luna wondered out loud as Murphy stroked circles on her hand as he held it.

"He left, said t' keep an eye out for a fever but I'm pretty much out o' t' woods now." He smiled lightly as he glanced down at her, making her nod.

"Thats good, I was so worried. I'm just really glad you're here Murph." She smiled, Connor squeezing her as she said those words both agreeing with her and also in a reassuring way.

"I've been meanin' t' t'ank ye, for t' blood. I ain't happy ye did it after I told ye not t', and ye made yerself fuckin' sick doin' it. But I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for ye, and I appreciate it, as does Connor." He explained, emotion clear in his voice and he kissed her head tenderly.

"Aye." Connor agreed from behind her as he placed a loving kiss to the back of her neck.

"Don't have to thank me, I know you guys would do it for me if you could." She smiled, making both of the boys make noises in agreement with her. They would do anything if it meant her staying on this earth for an extra second.

"What a fuckin' day." Connor yawned, making Murphy laugh at him.

"Fuckin' hell Connor, anyone would t'ink yer t' one who nearly died." He quipped with a grin.

"If ye weren't injured I'd hit ye for t'at." Connor retorted with a chuckle. Luna just smiled feeling all warm and happy inside. She truly had her boys back and she was grateful.

"Ready for bed _mo searc_? (my love)" Murphy asked her and glanced over at Connor who was clearly tired. She nodded as she moved away from him, letting Connor help him undress and lay down, hearing him curse a little at his brother. He lay on his uninjured side and Luna lay in her spot in the middle. After Connor stripped down to just his boxers and lay down on the other side of her, mirroring his brother as they both wrapped an arm tightly around her middle and nuzzled her neck. She closed her eyes hoping sleep would come quickly after such an emotionally draining day, replaying some of the events in her mind. It was then she realised Connor had never told her he loved her back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this and favouriting the story, I love you guys. I have the next chapter written out already and it's got Connor smutty goodness in, so you can look forward to that. ;)**

 **I'll start posting the other fic I mentioned when I have some more written up and I've also been inspired today to start another BDS fic, which will once again be both of the boys and an OC, but when they were young and back in Ireland. I don't think I could just write one because I love them both so much. I used to be a Murphy girl and I don't even know what happened. But now I struggle to read fics about just one brother because as soon as the other gets a love interest I get jealous and nope the fuck out of there. :')**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's got a few important parts but it felt a little filler-y for me, but it was needed to get to the next chapter. As always, let me know what you think and if there's anything you'd like to see tell me!**

 **Much love 3**

It had been a week since Luna had told the boys she loved them and it had been a week of healing. Murphy was doing really well and was able to get up and move around now, although still slow and extremely sore, and Connor's leg was nearly as good as new. She hadn't said those three words again since, not wanting to overuse them as everything was still so premature. Connor still hadn't said anything back to her and she didn't want to bring it up even though it was eating away at her. Murphy said it back pretty much straight away and she wondered why Connor never said it at all. There had been a few times when things became heated between her and Connor, kissing turning into desperate groping like a pair of teenagers, but for some reason any time she tried to take it further, wanting to have her first time with him, he would make an excuse and disappear. She started to wonder if maybe he didn't really forgive her for how she acted about Murphy being injured, how cold she was to him when he needed her more than anything. It used to be that he always wanted to be around her but now it's like he couldn't escape fast enough, which is what led her to be currently sat on the sofa in the morning, still in shock as Connor had just fucked off on her again, even though his body was betraying him. She knew he wanted her so why the fuck wouldn't he just give in? With a heaving sigh she walked into the bedroom and saw Murphy still snoring away on his back, it warmed her heart and she smiled as she crawled in bed next to him. He didn't wake fully right away but he could sense her close and smiled lazily as he wrapped his arms around her, just like she needed, to soothe to sting of Connors rejection once again. She nuzzled herself into his neck inhaling that wonderful unique Murphy smell that she loved so much, as he started waking slowly and tightened his grip on her. She loved Murphy in the morning so much, he was always so unguarded in those moments as he would lay with her, his hair awry and adorable looking and his beautiful blue eyes twinkling in that wonderful way Murphys eyes seemed to do. She cherished the mornings she would have with him, savouring every moment. It was rare she woke up to Connor, he was always the early riser of the two and more often than not was already up and making them breakfast by the time she woke up.

"Mornin' _mo searc_ (my love)." He smiled, his voice still thick from sleep. She didn't say anything and she snuggled closer into him, she thought if she did say something she just might cry, it all just building up. He frowned and his arms instinctively squeezed her a little, he knew something was off with her, he could just sense it. He was convinced he could feel it.

"Talk t' me love, what's wrong?" He asked softly as he brought his hand up to run through her hair in a soothing manner. She shook her head, her face still buried in his neck and she could feel her lip quiver as she tried her hardest not to cry. Her body was tense and she didn't even realise it but Murphy could feel how tightly wound she was and it made him worry further.

"Has somet'in happened? Has Connor upset ye?" He asked with a frown. He wasn't aware of what was going on with her and Connor but he would be a liar if he said he hadn't noticed _something_ going on with them. At the mention of Connors name her wall came crashing down and she cried softly into his neck. Feeling her tears on his skin and holding her body as it shook ever so slightly, he found himself growing tense, angry that his brother had upset her. After everything that had happened last week he was glad they had sorted it, but he was beyond pissed off when he later found out from Connor how rough he had been on the rooftop. They had spent so long thinking their angel wasn't even real and now they had her in their lives for real and Connor could have fucked it all up and scared her away. Connor was the one telling Murphy to take things slow and not to scare the poor lass off, yet he was the one manhandling her on the fucking roof, he was livid.

"What did he fuckin' do?" He asked slowly, his jaw clenching, and she could hear the anger in his voice. She knew she had to tell him because it wasn't as bad as it looked, Connor hadn't hurt her in the way he probably thought he did. She was the one who had to intervene when Murphy found out about the rooftop incident, having to drag Murphy away from Connor before he would end up busting open his stitches. She was pretty sure that if Murphy didn't have a bullet wound in his side that Connor would be black and blue, Murphy was furious at his brother. She had to convince him she was okay and not hurt in any way before he even started to calm down, but he was still pissed off at Connor about it. She had never seen Murphy so angry before, especially at his brother. They had their arguments, sure, but this was full on fury coming from him.

"I don't think..I don't think he loves me." She admitted, not moving from her spot hidden away in the crook of his neck. Murphy furrowed his brow as he glanced down at her.

"O' course he fuckin' loves ye! Why would ye even t'ink t'at?!" He asked shocked and incredibly confused. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that his brother loved Luna just as much as he did, there was no question about it. And he had no clue what Connor had done to even give her that impression. She sat up feeling embarrassed now at talking with his own brother about it.

"It's nothing." She sniffled as she went to get up, but Murphy sat up and grabbed her wrist preventing her from going. She looked at him, her blue eyes burning bright and shining from her tears and his heart beat a little faster. He was sat there with the blanket pooling around his waist, his bare torso almost glowing from the morning sunlight shining in from the window. He was beautiful, Luna's dark angel.

"It ain't ever not'in' Luna, not wit' me. Somet'in's got ye upset and I wanna know what happened." He stated seriously, actually using her name making her know he was being deadly serious. She took a shaky breath and laid her eyes on the blanket, toying with it anxiously in her hands.

"It's just... When I told him I loved him, he never said it back." She said, her voice so small and vulnerable sounding that it made Murphys heart ache a little and he reached his hand out to cover hers on the blanket. He wanted to kick Connors ass for not saying it back, he didn't know why he didn't because his brother loved their lass with everything he had. But now he had made her insecure and doubting his feelings and he could see how much this was bothering her.

"He loves ye, trust me, Luna he does. I know he does, I can fuckin' _feel_ it." He said firmly trying to reassure her.

"Then why does he keep rejecting me? Turning me away? Every time I want to prove my love for him, to show him, he fucking makes up some stupid excuse and runs off. He doesn't want me Murph, I ruined it all." She frowned as fresh tears made their way down her pale cheeks, avoiding his gaze. He shook his head and ran a hand through his unruly hair with frustration. What the fuck was Connor playing at? He tried to think of why Connor would behave that way but he really came up with nothing.

"Look _mo searc_ (my love), I have no idea why he's actin' t'is way, but I'll be havin' a fuckin' word wit' t'at brot'er o' mine. One t'ing I can tell ye, he does love ye, he loves ye so fuckin' much Luna and I mean t'at. If t'eres one t'ing I'm certain o', it's t'at." He explained sincerely, making her relax slightly as she heard the truth in his words and how firmly he believed them. She knew Murphy wouldn't lie to her and no one knew Connor quite like Murphy did. She looked at him, now not avoiding his gaze and she nodded, making him smile a little and grab her, pulling her closer so he could embrace her. Murphy always had a way of calming her, his presence was soothing for her and she always found herself by his side whenever she needed a moment of peace and clarity.

A few hours later and Murphy had sent Luna to the store with Romeo, she wanted to cook them dinner and it presented as a perfect opportunity for Murphy to corner his twin brother when she wasn't there. He walked into the living room area and saw Connor grabbing a beer out of the fridge, and he slowly walked over, holding his side and wincing a little as his stitches pulled.

"Ye alright baby brot'er?" Connor grinned at him, leaning on the counter. Murphy didn't smile though, and he didn't make a remark about not being the younger brother like he normally did, making Connor look at him confused.

"Ye know if it weren't for t' fact I'm injured, I'd be beatin' t' shite outta ye right now." Murphy stated, his voice low and calm as his gazed burned into his brother.

"Oh is t'at so?" Connor asked with a raised brow, amusement colouring his face.

"Yer a fuckin' idiot Connor. Can't ye see yer pushin' her away and she's gonna leave us because o' it?!" Murphy frowned, his voice getting a little higher in that way it did when he was angry or passionate about something. The thought alone of Luna leaving, no longer being a part of their lives, terrified him. She may not have been in their lives physically for long but the twins had been dreaming of her for what felt like forever, they felt like they knew her on such a deep and intimate level. Murphy couldn't imagine his life without her by his side, by _their_ side. Connor looked at him confused and shifted on his spot.

"T' fuck are ye talkin' about Murph?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"Ye didn't even tell her ye loved her! She told ye and ye never said it back ye fuckin' _eejit_. How do ye t'ink t'at's made her feel?" Murphy glared. Connor's face went from confused to mortified as he replayed the events from the rooftop in his head. He had been all over the place with his emotions that night and he didn't even realise he never said it back. Everything was so intense back on the rooftop and things escalated pretty quick, nearly taking her right there, he hadn't realised he hadn't told her back how he felt, it never even crossed his mind.

"Fuckin' shit." He muttered, a look of realisation dawning on his face, and Murphy untensed a little noticing it.

"Wasn't intentional?" He asked, curiosity now clear in his voice.

"Fuckin' no. Me head was everywhere, I never noticed I didn't say it back, me mouth was a little preoccupied after she told me." He said, a sly grin creeping on his face making Murphy shake his head and roll his eyes before frowning again.

"Well what about ye rejectin' her, turnin' her away?" He asked, still not understanding the reasoning behind that.

"I ain't rejectin' her. I'm just... delayin' it. I got a plan." He shrugged, a little pink tinge coming across his face, something that didn't go unnoticed by his brother.

"Ye and yer stupid fuckin' plans. Why t' fuck ye delayin' it?" He asked confused. Connor wiped his face and sighed, not really wanting to say it out loud in front of his brother but he didn't feel like he had a choice, they never kept shit from each other.

"Look, I just want it t' be special aye? I want t' make it all romantic and shit for her and I can't do t'at whilst yer fuckin' here, and I can't exactly kick ye out for t' night until yer healed." He admitted, looking at the floor slightly embarrassed.

"Are ye fuckin' kiddin' me? T'ats all it is? Ye wanna make it _romantic_?" Murphy scoffed, slight bewilderment on his face.

"Shut t' fuck up aye? I love t' lass, o' course I want t' make it special for her." He frowned as he glanced up at his brothers face.

"Look Connor, rejection is rejection, she still feels like ye rejected her. She was fuckin' cryin' t' me t'is mornin' over it." Murphy explained as he ran a hand through his messy hair. Connors almost looked pained at the thought of making her cry, being the reason behind her tears.

"I didn't mean t' upset t' lass." He sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I can see t'at now, but ye need t' tell her so she can see it too brot'er." Murphy said, giving Connor a look that made it clear he knew he was right, even if Connor didn't want to tell her. Connor nodded and walked over to his twin to save him the trouble, embracing him carefully. They always found comfort in each other which is why they were always close by to one another and seemed to have no concept of personal space, just used to being next to each other all of the time.

"Just fix it aye? I can't lose her." Murphy pleaded quietly as he hugged his brother back tightly.

"Aye."

Not long after, Luna came in with Romeo with bags of shopping and they went into the kitchen area to put it away.

"Luna, m'love, c'mere a sec aye?" Murphy said from the sofa where he was now situated with his brother. Connor shot him a look, but Murphy ignored it.

"Murph..." Connor's voice had a slight warning tone to it but Murphy didn't even look at him. Luna looked over and back at Romeo who told her he would put all the shopping away for her. She smiled gratefully as she walked over to the sofa and sat on the one opposite the boys, feeling a little nervous at how weird they were acting.

"Connors got somet'in he needs t' tell ye." Murphy said as he elbowed his brother, but Connor just glared at him, making Murphy let out an irritated huff and roll his eyes.

"For fuck sake Connor yer such a pussy." Murphy grumbled looking at his brother half disapproving and half amused before turning to look at Luna, his eyes softening instantly.

"T' reason he's been avoidin' t'ings lately is cos he wanted to make it special for ye." He explained, shooting an annoyed look at his tight lipped twin next to him once again, Connor just sat there looking sheepish and embarrassed. Luna looked at Connor as if for confirmation but he wouldn't look at her, his cheeks were pink and she could feel his embarrassment rolling off him in waves.

"That's why you've been turning me away?" She asked him, needing to hear it from him. He could hear the sadness in her voice when she spoke and his eyes met hers, making him feel like an asshole for not realising how he had been making her feel. He atleast owed her an explanation.

"I didn't mean t' upset ye _mo chroi_ (my heart), I just wanted t' do t'ings right and I can't exactly do it wit' me brot'er floatin' around t' place. I wanted t' make it romantic for ye... special." He explained sheepishly. Murphy sat there with that annoying smug look on his face that made Connor want to strangle him a little bit.

"Connor, I don't need romance and all that shit. I don't need fucking candles and rose petals scattered across the bed. I just need you. It's about us showing each other how much we care about each other." She said sincerely, making both pairs of Macmanus blues pin their gazes onto her at her words, touching them deeply.

"Aye?" One word conveyed alot of emotion when Connor said it, his eyes boring into her.

"Aye. And...I want us to...you know...all be together. But we can't until we've had our time together. Murphy had me alone first and it's only fair we share that too before we..." She tried to explain as he face went ten different shades of red, making both brothers grin at her.

"Oh shut up!" She laughed and stood up to go back over to Romeo. Connor grabbed her hand though and pulled her down onto his lap, her legs over Murphys who was sat to the right of him. Murphy's hands caressed her legs softly and he smiled at her, she smiled back and then looked to Connor who was also smiling at her, but there was a look in his eyes, something intense and she couldn't quite place it. He stroked her hair from her face and leant his forehead on hers, something that she loved when either one of the brothers did, it always felt so intimate.

"I love ye my lass. _Mo chroi, chorp agus anam._ (My heart, body and soul.)" He said softly against her lips, making her breathing hitch a little. She could hear the truth behind his voice and she had no doubt about his words, the ones she understood atleast, but before she could reply Connor's mouth devoured hers in an all consuming kiss, and if it wasn't for Murphys hands soothing on her legs and keeping her grounded, she felt like she would float away. Murphy watched with fascination as his twin brother kissed their girl, feeling something stirring inside of him. He found he liked watching them together and he couldn't wait for when the time came and the three of them would be together. He could feel what Connor felt and it was as if he was kissing her himself, his heart hammering away in his chest. He needed to feel those soft lips on his own before he exploded.

"Connor, it's my turn t' kiss t' lass now." Murphy whined impatiently from the side of them and Luna laughed, breaking the kiss. Connor shot Murphy a look, to which Murphy just smirked at him and shrugged before pulling her in for a searing kiss. The boys had a way of leaving you breathless when they kissed you, always a kiss that made your knees weak and your heart feel like it would stop beating, and when she felt Connor brush her hair from her neck and start kissing her neck, she moaned into Murphy's mouth. They all suddenly heard someone clearing their throat and jumped apart looking over at the kitchen, where Romeo stood with a red face and an amused look on his face.

"Can ya take that shit somewhere else?" He asked with a grin, making Luna flush and peel herself away from her boys.

"By all means stay here, I mean I can join in, spice it up a little?" He laughed as Luna walked past him and punched him in the arm, the twins fake glaring at him as they stood up in unison.

"Tryin' t' move in on our girl Rome?" Murphy asked with a raised brow as he stood in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.

"I do believe he is Murph." Connor chimed in, swinging an arm around his brother with a grin. Romeo just flipped them off and walked back over to finish putting away the groceries and help Luna make the food.


	12. Chapter 12

**Connor smut. ;)**

 **Also thank you to Crowgrl13 for pointing out my formatting was ass upwards when I first posted this chapter lol. It serves me right for not checking it. 3**

 **Thanks to those who keep reviewing or following/favouriting the story. I love you guys!**

"Are you sure you're okay with this? You'll be okay?" Luna asked Murphy for the billionth time as she had her arms wrapped around his middle and he placed a kiss to her head.

"Aye m'love, I told ye I'll be fine. We'll be back at 11pm and I'll just be downstairs aye?" He soothed as he rubbed her back. Luna had decided to take matters into her own hands, if Connor wanted things to be special and Murphy to be scarce from their apartment then that's exactly what she would do. But now she was feeling bad as her darker haired twin was ready to leave. Murphy had managed to drag the plan out of her after she bought candles and roses home from the store, she thought he would rib her a little and take the piss out of her, but instead he smiled and made himself as helpful as possible to anything she needed. He offered to go down to the bar, Doc closing it for the night and only letting some regulars in so Murphy would be safe from prying eyes. She felt a little bad that it seemed like she was putting a lot of effort into this with Connor whereas Murphy didn't get anything like that, but he assured her that sharing her first time with her was enough and his brother needed this. It warmed her heart how much the brothers cared and looked out for each other, always having each others back. Sure there had been jealousy on both parts already but for the most part they were always looking out for each others best interests.

"I'll miss you." She whispered as she took a deep breath and inhaled his scent, calming her nerves instantly.

"I'll miss ye too m'girl. And don't worry, it'll be perfect." He smiled before cupping her face and kissing her lips softly. He didn't want to leave her, he never did, but he knew that his brother needed this to happen so they could just move forward from all the trauma that happened from when he got shot. It was also one step closer to the three of them together, something that he and Connor had spoke about a lot and couldn't wait to happen. They had never shared a girl before and they were excited about it, especially with their beautiful angel. He squeezed her before letting her go completely and smiling at her as he left the apartment.

Connor would be home in anytime soon, Romeo had took him shopping to get him out of the apartment at Murphys request and Luna was trying to get everything ready. She felt a little silly, all of it was so cheesy, but if he wanted special, he was fucking getting it. She lit the last candle in their room, rose petals were scattered from the front door of the apartment to the bedroom and even on the bed. She had some music playing quietly in the background to set the mood and she was stood there in some sexy lingerie that she had promised Murphy he would get to experience after his twin. And of course she had to try it on for him, just so he could make sure his brother would approve, and it certainly got Murphy's approval. It was black and stood out in stark contrast against the pale porcelain skin she had, Murphy told her she looked like a fallen angel before he nearly stole her breath away with a kiss. She smiled at the thought and then she heard the door open, butterflies going crazy in her stomach as she wondered how her lighter haired twin would react.

Connor walked in to the apartment and noticed how nice it smelt right away, like vanilla. As he shut the door he noticed the petals on the floor and looked at them confused for a moment, his eyes following the trail until his eyes laid upon his lass stood in the doorway of their room wearing the sexiest underwear he had ever seen. Or maybe it was just the fact it was Luna stood before him that made it the sexiest thing ever, he didn't know but he didn't really care as his eyes drank her in greedily. His mouth went dry and his pants got tighter as he stood there, actually unable to move or come out with a smart ass remark like he usually would. The lack of response make her furrow her brow and she dropped her hands to her sides disappointed, making Connor stalk over to her right away.

"I'm just lost for words _mo chroi_ (my heart), ye look absolutely incredible." He whispered before kissing her deeply, his hand threading through her long hair. Her small hands fisted his shirt and she moaned into his mouth as he pulled a little on her hair. The brothers both kissed amazingly but they kissed so different. Murphy's kisses were always hungry and needy, almost desperate, like he needed them to breathe. He was the impulsive one of the twins and it was easy for him to get swept away in the moment. It was fast and hard with him, whereas Connors kisses were sensual and slow. Each move was calculated and planned meticulously. Even when things got heated he always remained in some control of himself, unlike his twin who seemed to lack the same self control. He broke away with a dazzling smile and she smiled back up at him.

"So whats all t'is t'en?" He asked curiously as he looked around.

"You wanted special so..." She smirked as she slowly started to undo his belt, making him swallow hard as he watched her. He was waited so fucking long for this, putting it off for ages and now he was finally going to be with her.

His heart was beating out of his chest and his hands were trembling slightly as they rested on her hips. His belt hit the floor with a clink and she looked up at him slightly nervous. She had only had sex that one time with Murphy and as much as she was trying to be in control and take charge, she was a little anxious and it was all still so new for her. As if reading her thoughts Connor took charge as he peeled off his shirt and threw it across the room, his eyes never leaving her. He watched as her small hands rubbed along his toned chest and torso, her fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake and he shuddered at her touch. She fumbled a little with his button and zipper on his jeans before pulling them down a little and letting him step out of them, leaving him in his tight boxers with his erection straining against them. She glanced up at him, her big eyes shining at him, she loved the effect she was having on him, it empowered her. She rubbed him from outside of his boxers, palming him in her hand and he moaned as his eyes fell shut. She could make him cum just by doing this, he was ready to take her and he was afraid he would just go off without warning at this rate. He gripped her wrist stilling her motions and grinned at her.

"Feels too good love." He smiled, his voice low and deep and making her tingle a little. He reached around and unclasped her bra, slowly pulling it from her small frame and letting it drop to the floor. His eyes took her in, admiring her as his hands softly came to her breasts and kneaded them, making her moan. The noises she made were like music to his ears and he wanted to hear more. Dropping his head a little he captured her nipple in his mouth and he swirled his tongue around it before sucking on it. She gasped and gripped his hair, making him groan and be more enthusiastic with his ministrations. He started kissing her breasts and moved up her chest to her neck and then to her ear.

"Bed. Now." He commanded, making her swallow hard as her heart beat rapidly in her chest. There was something with how dominant he sounded that made her body shiver. She bit her bottom lip and smiled at him, his dick twitching in response, and she crawled onto the bed, making sure he had a good view of her ass in her lacy underwear as she did. He watched her carefully with lust filled eyes as he took in her ass as she situated herself on the bed, the normal composure he could keep, waning away. He rid himself of his boxers, watching as her eyes were drawn to his cock as it stood to attention proudly, he noticed how she licked her lower lip a little and he couldn't just stand there and watch her anymore. He crawled onto the bed after her, hovering over her as his lips captured hers in a slow but deep kiss. She returned the kiss as she fisted his hair again and his hand drifted to her panties, slipping in his fingers and feeling how wet she was.

"Fuckin' Christ." He muttered to himself before he started rubbing her clit, making a delicious moan leave Luna's mouth. He growled and removed his hand, his fingers hooking into her panties and yanking them off desperately. He placed himself inbetween her legs once more and kissed her hard as he slowly entered her, making her back arch and gasp as he filled her up. He stayed still, just kissing her deeply as she adjusted, he needed some time himself so he didn't just spill himself inside of her right away, feeling how warm and tight she was around his cock. As she brought her legs to wrap around him he started to thrust slow and deep, groaning into her neck as he tried his hardest not to cum. Luna felt like sparks were shooting through her body, she almost forgot how good it felt to be filled completely with MacManus and she moaned freely as his thrusts increased pace. She smirked a little, wanting to try something, and she pushed him off, making him unsheath himself in the process. He looked at her with a furrowed brow thinking she had changed her mind but he was quickly rolled onto his back, watching her smirking down at him. He couldn't help but smirk back finding it incredibly sexy how she was being but he wasn't expecting her to suddenly sink down onto his cock, making him throw his head back as he cried out in pure bliss.

"Fuckin' hell!" He gasped. He had to grip her hips tightly to stop her from moving for a second before he just came instantly. She stayed still watching him, loving how his face looked when he was right on the brink of tipping over the edge, how dark his eyes went as he furrowed his brow in concentration, a sheen of sweat covering his head. He ran his hands up her smooth skin of her sides, dipping into the curve of her small waist. She was a vision to behold as she sat there with him filling her up, her long dark hair flowing down around her as her skin shone in the light. His hips jerked up and she took her cue to start rolling her hips to his, finding a rhythm that felt good. Connor couldn't hold in his noises as he moaned and growled, cursing in various languages she didn't know, his grip tightening on her waist as she inflicted this pleasure onto him. He had never felt this good in his entire life and he knew it was more than just standard sex that made it feel this good. She was moaning wantonly, loving how good the position felt, how deep he was. She couldn't help how she started to ride him, hard and fast, the pleasure just consuming her and it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

"Oh fuck!" Connor moaned, struggling to keep hold of the last tiny bit of composure he had left. He didn't want to cum just yet but she was riding him and he wasn't in control at all, he had no choice as her warm tight walls started tightening around him, letting him know she was close too. He pulled her down to him, kissing her deeply, both of them moaning into each others mouths as they got closer to the edge. One hand gripped the back of her neck keeping her face over his as the other went to her ass, pushing her faster and harder as he desperately sought out his release.

"Cum wit' me _mo chuisle_ (my pulse)." He moaned, nipping her lower lip. That was all she needed to hear and she clamped down on him, both of them crying out loudly as Connor hips bucked wildly and they both found their bliss together, him spilling himself inside of her. After they rode it out she practically collapsed onto his chest, where he held her close, kissing her head. They were both sweating and panting as they came down from their highs. She lifted her head and smiled lazily at him, her cheeks flushed and lips swollen from their kisses, his heart constricted a little at the sight of her as he smiled back. He pulled her in for a slow kiss.

 _"Táim i ngrá leat, mo aingeal álainn._ (I am in love with you, my beautiful angel.)" He whispered against her lips, making her sit up a little and look at him questionably.

"What does that mean? Murphy said the exact same thing to me after we had sex for the first time." She asked curiously. Connor looked at her torn as he let his large hands softly trail up and down her sides, debating if he should tell her or not. They may have told each other they love each other but it was once, and this was a step beyond that. No, he couldn't scare away their angel, she wasn't ready yet. It also shocked him a little that Murphy had already said this to her, although he should have known the fucker wouldn't have waited, he was just grateful she hadn't asked him what it meant because he had no doubt his brother would have told her.

"Doesn't matter _mo chroi_ (my heart), c'mere?" He asked as he pulled her down, too tired to argue she complied and lay back on his chest with a smile on her face.

"Worth the wait?" She asked jokingly as his hands rubbed her back in a soothing manner, making her sleepy.

"More t'an wort' it love." He smiled, emotion clear in his voice as he held her a little tighter. It may have been a little faster paced than he wanted for their first time but he enjoyed every second of it. He heard her breathing start to even out and he knew she was falling asleep, so he pulled out and rolled her onto her side and spooned her, his hand around her waist as she laced their fingers together.

"I love you Connor." She whispered sleepily as sleep started to take hold of her. Those words made his heart feel like it stopped beating, he thought he would never get tired of her saying them.

"I love ye too my angel." He whispered back and kissed the nape of her neck before they both fell into a deep slumber.

She wasn't sure what time it was when she felt the bed dip infront of her, Connor still behind her holding her tight. She opened her eyes and saw a drunk Murphy sat at the edge of the bed taking his shoes off swaying a little, already shirtless. She watched him from where she lay as he shucked off his pants and climbed into bed in just his boxers. She closed her eyes as he rolled to face her and as his hand came to wrap around her he smirked at the fact she was completely naked. He palmed her breast and her blue eyes opened and met his, watching her intently as he pinched her nipple gently, making her moan. His smirk just grew at her noises and he let his hand slide down her small body and he started rubbing her clit, making her squirm a little and bite her lip.

"So wet m'love, ye just can't get enough can ye?" He smirked, his speech slightly slurred. He started to kiss her neck, sucking a little as he rubbed her slowly. She was getting into it when his hand stilled, making her frown and glance down at Murphy. She was about to say something when she heard a soft snore escape his lips and he instinctively nuzzled her neck and she realised he had passed out on her, he had fucking passed out in the middle of getting her off. She didn't know whether to be amused or be angry, so she shoved his hand away from her as she chuckled and shook her head.

"Little shit." She mumbled before closing her eyes and going back to sleep, feeling Murphys arm wrap around her waist under Connors in its usual place.


End file.
